The Aura Thief
by Challos
Summary: Enter a story about a guy named Grey and how he adapts to Remnant and how he had forgotten his past. Rated T for cursing and violence. Finished.
1. Chapter 1 Grey

**A/N: This is my first FanFic, please don't hurt me and leave reviews below on how I can improve my writing! Also thanks to ZipRush for and edit of the conversation between the Grey and the guard.**

**If you have read this before I edited everything, I highly recommend you reread it, I changed a lot of things including Grey's actual Semblance.**

Grey woke up with his eyes closed. He felt slightly different than most days. Most days of course he felt like crap and didn't want to get up. Usually his younger brother would wake him up after he took his shower, or his Mom would wake him up if he was sick or had to stay. Right now however, he sensed the urge to get up which was a foreign feeling to him given that he still went to school.

And there it was again, an overwhelming urge to get up. Grey finally opened his eyes and looked up.

**Grey's POV**

I looked up and saw an incredibly tall tree towering over me. It's hard to see exactly what color the leaves are, as it appears to be night time, but I had more pressing matters. I was also holding a small journal in my hand. It was small enough to pocket in my jeans so I did.

There was a huge black creature standing on four legs around 20 feet away from me facing away from me. It hasn't appeared to have seen me yet, but I get up quietly anyway into a standing position. I slowly start walking away when it starts to turn around.

_Crap, if it sees me I'm probably dead. I need to get ready to run._

The monster continues to turn around as I break out into a run heading away from it. It slowly starts gaining on me as I continue to run. I see what appear to be the lights of a city ahead of me. _Well that was lucky as hell._ I attempt to run faster, only to trip over a root and fall flat on my face. I can hear the black beast approaching and I turn around looking horrified knowing my eventual fate. It walks up to me and looks at my face with its evil red eyes. It rears itself like a bear and comes down with a crash. I back away further hoping beyond hope that it lets me go.

The beast continued to follow me, having almost a smile on its face like it knew I was going to die by its hand. I see it bring up a paw, readying it to smite me down on the ground. _Well at least I didn't die of something amazingly stupid_ was my last thought as I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen to me.

I waited. I waited five more seconds. I finally gathered the courage to open my eyes and look finding myself where the city light I had seen early was, with the monster 100 feet away twisting and turning its neck confusedly. _What? I thought the monster was right next to me about to kill me. How did I get over here?_

I knew it wouldn't be long until it found me again so I started running along the start of the path next to the light. I saw towering walls that seemed to encompass some sort of city, with a huge gate that led into it lit up by numerous lights around 150 feet away. I accidentally walked into the gate. Which didn't make sense to me because I had seen that it was a decent distance away from me, and that I must be on some sort of drug not remembering that I had already walked to the gate which I had just seen from the path. There were two guards at the gate which seemed to be asleep on the job, with their heads down in slumber.

As I walk up, one of them wakes with a snort, looks at me and asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Grey, and I'm being chased by something big, I have no idea what. Could you open the gate?"

"Grey? What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know, can you open the gate already?"

He turned around, shouting to some hidden co-worker of his. "Hey Josh! Wake up and open the gate! We've got a kid getting chased by a Grimm!"

"He can open his own damn gate! It's midnight and I'm busy!" The hidden co-worker said _Busy? Isn't his entire job opening the gate?_

"Dammit. Sorry Grey, I'll get that gate open as quick as I can."

"No problem. Take your time, not like I'm going anywhere with a monster after me."

The guard chuckled, pointing up at a huge turret on the wall. "I think we'll be fine."_ Where can I get one of those things?_

The guard took two cards out of his uniform, one of them, I presume, being his 'busy' partner's card, and swiped them in the two card readers that appeared to control the gate. A door in the gate opened, with the guard waving me in. Walking through, the guard said to me, "Good luck kid. Try to avoid drawing any more Grimm if you can." After he shut the door behind me, he walked back to his post.

_So, those big black creatures are Grimm, huh? Interesting. Wonder if there's more kinds than just whatever was chasing me._

Immediately after I exited the wall I saw a store called From Dust 'till Dawn and walked over there wondering what they could possibly sell. As I approached the shop I saw a group of men head into the shop. _They look ominous, especially that guy with the cane._ I appeared at the shop door just like at the lamppost and wall and walked in. I saw them robbing an old guy who looked to own the shop with red looking swords and guns. _That's weird, why would they want some old guy's obviously fake 'magical' crystals and dirt?_ One of the cronies of Cane man walked over to a person with a red hoodie wearing headphones, inexplicably having a cape billowing without any apparent wind of any kind. _Well I mean, if this was a story that person would obviously be the main character. I need to ask them about how they got the cape to billow out though after this robbery. _The crony attempted to mug the girl, but she didn't even hear him with the music blasting out of her headphones. The crony walked closer, gesturing to his ears for her to take off her headphones.

"Yes?" the girl asked?

"I said, put your hands in the air now." The crony replied.

"Are you, robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ohhhhh…." The girl said with a smirk._ I should probably move, if she does happen to be the main character of some story, I should not stand behind a guy that is most likely going to get his ass kicked._ I guessed right, and the crony flew past me with the girl almost riding on him through the window of the shop. I snatched his sword out of the air, and weighed it for a second. _Hmm… This could work, although I would prefer a gun._ The cronies ran past me and looked upon the girl that had just flown through the window of the shop, not even bothering to notice me.

I go behind the cronies on looking the scene and see the girl rise up with a huge red scythe looking at the way that I had just come. She then turned to me and the cronies flashing another smirk while twirling her massive scythe and impaling it in the ground. While the cronies were focused on her, I started to disable their weapons, and took a gun for myself from one of them. The Cane man looked at the cronies and said, "Okay…Well, Get her!" The cronies ran at the scythe wielder. _Well I'm pretty sure I know what's going to happen now, and I feel sorry for them if they get their asses kicked by her._

As soon as they got close to her she jumped up and twirled AROUND her scythe, hitting several of the cronies. She then shot her scythe and used the recoil to hit and throw one of cronies into the air. _Woah, is that a gun AND a scythe? Cool._ She eventually K. all of the cronies, leaving only Cane man to say, "Well Red, I think we can all say that it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I would love to stick around I'm afraid this-" and the bottom of his can opened to reveal a gun like barrel; pointing it to the girl and said, "-is where we part ways."

A huge flashed enveloped the street, blinding everyone except Cane Man. When I finally regained my sight, I saw Cane man climbing up the ladder with the girl still looking around for him. _Well I really hope I wasn't imagining those things earlier, or else I am was totally useless during that robbery._ I imagined myself up at the top the ladder Cane man was climbing and I was suddenly there looking down on him.

"What do you want kid?" he asked and my response was to point my gun at him, at which point he pushed past me and shot another flare at my feet blinding me. The red hooded girl jumped up to the roof top and pointed her scythe at cane man saying, "HEY!" the Cane Man responded quietly with an utterance of "Persistent." Directed at the girl while a gigantic helicopter rose up from the other end of the building and opened the doors to Cane Man. Cane Man climbed into the helicopter and yelled, "End of the line Red!" After that he threw a crystal at her feet and shot it.

A woman came out of nowhere and blocked the flare from the girl resulting in a loud clang. Cane man yelled something incoherently from the helicopter while the strange woman held up some sort of magical symbol that had allegedly blocked the girl from any harm. Ruby opened her mouth in admiration of the woman's ability while the woman righted her glasses and shot some kind of magical missiles at the helicopter, causing it to wobble slightly. _I don't even get what the hell is happening right now. I think I'll just hop on the helicopter while the woman distracts the pilot._

I teleport onto the helicopter, and surprise Cane Man by appearing to the right of him with weapons ready. He swung his cane at me with lightning speed and I manage to barely block it with my sword. Behind him in the cockpit, I see a small ball of fire growing in intensity and it flew towards me at break neck speed. I ducked and it flew over my head into the back of the helicopter, causing an explosion that broke off the tail. _Maybe in hindsight this was not the brightest of ideas, I'll let the woman take down the helicopter with me not in it next time if I ever live through this._

The helicopter spiraled down wards quickly as I tried to teleport off. _Why isn't it working? I just came onto the helicopter. Maybe I can only teleport a couple times? Well I guess I'll never find out._ And right before the helicopter crashed to the ground below,

I blinked. Suddenly I was back at the rooftop again with the woman holding up the glyph to protect the girl in the red hood. The only difference was that everyone was incredibly still and wasn't moving. I waved a hand in front of the woman's face with no avail. Sighing, I went up into the helicopter and looked into the cockpit. There was a woman with a red dress that was flying the helicopter. I realized that she was the one that threw the fireball at me. I look back at Cane Man smirking out to the rooftop and think. _Well since I somehow got 'reset' back in time a couple minutes, I'm going to change things to my advantage. _I cut off the driving stick the woman in the red dress was using to fly the helicopter and I took Cane Man's cane, dropping his gun. _You shall henceforth be known as 'Caneless Man'_ I chuckled silently, and then realized how sad it was to laugh at a joke that bad._ Oh well, time to get off this thing and see what happens._

I return to my previous position on the rooftop and time suddenly happened again. The difference being that helicopter started to descend instantly leaving the woman and the scythe girl confused. Caneless man was also confused as to how he had lost his cane and was frantically looking for it around him while the helicopter fell. I smirked. _Well that was kind of cool. I wonder what this cane does._ I examine the cane for a minute. It had three buttons on it total, with two on the handle, and one near the tip of the cane.

I looked up and saw the scythe girl and the woman staring at me. The woman asked after a couple of seconds, "Did you cause this?" My only response was to go, "Uh…." The red hooded girl interrupted the awkward silence by asking the woman, "Are you a huntress?! Can I have your autograph?!"

I don't remember actually ending up in this room, but I was sitting in a room with the red hooded girl and the women standing. _Man, I really have to stop this whole appearing in places thing._

"Since you two don't seem to know each other, what are your names?" The girl responded by saying, "Oh my name is Ruby Rose!" "Oh, and my name is Grey… something. I don't remember my last name." They looked at me confused and I shrug.

The women standing broke the silence by saying, "Anyway, I hope you know your actions today will not be taken lightly young man and lady! You destroyed a dust shop! If it were me, I would send you home with a pat on the back-"gesturing with her whip, "and a slap on the wrist" slamming it down in the middle of the table causing Ruby to shriek in fear.

"But, there is someone who would like to meet you." _Is this woman insane? Why would she contradict herself like that? In fact, why even bother if she doesn't decide what happens anyways?_ A man in his mid-30s with grey hair walked in using a cane for support, while balancing a cup of coffee in one hand, and a platter of cookies in the other. _Impressive_

"Ruby Rose" he said "You have… silver eyes."_ Thank you captain obvious._ Ruby replied with an, "Um..." to his statement, but was interrupted by the man with the cane. "So, where did you learn to fight like this?" _Well at least he isn't stating the obvious now._ Ruby answered with a weak, "S-signal academy?"

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" I was starting to get bored by this point so I just dozed off without anyone noticing.

I woke with a start when the door was slammed, leaving only me and the man with the cane. He rested it on the table next to him and sighed. He asked me, "What's your name? Oh, and mine is Professor Ozpin if you didn't hear while you were taking the nap, and the women that brought you here was Glenda Goodwitch." I reply with, "Grey, although my last name is still eluding me."

"Why would you not remember your last name?" Professor Ozpin asks me. I go over the events that happened previously tonight and he sipped his coffee looking thoughtful. "So you don't remember anything before tonight?"

"Not really, I remember that I'm not from here at least."

"Interesting…" he muttered. "So Grey, I want to ask you to come to my school all expenses paid." _What?_

"Why?" I ask. "Because I am incredibly curious on how you'll turn out, even though you slept through my talk to Ruby." He says while grinning. "So I can keep that guy's cane, right? He doesn't really deserve it after robbing that man's shop." I ask him.

"Yes you can keep it, the owner's name is Roman Torchwick and he has the incredibly annoying ability of being able to escape from the worst of situations, even after the helicopter crashed we couldn't find him." He gets up walking to the door and I ask confused, "Wait! Where am I supposed to go? Also, I never answered your question about me attending the school."

"As for where you're supposed to go… You can stay at a dorm in Beacon tonight if and only if you agree to enroll in my school." He said with a smirk. _Damn, even in this world I still have to go to school, whatever god sent me here has a sick sense of humor. _"Alright" I answer, "I'll come to your school."

**A/N: Wow that was fun to write, please tell me what I can improve on and I'll probably make chapter two within three-four days from now.**


	2. Chapter 2 Bullhead Ride

**A/N: Please make sure to leave a review so I can improve my writing, or drop a favorite if you like it!**

"So what does your school specialize in?" I asked Professor Ozpin, "Fighting the creatures of Grimm that threaten our very existence as humans on Remnant. At Beacon we train warriors known as huntsman and huntresses that combat these creatures and protect Remnant as we know it. You will learn to become one of them, as per our agreement." _So there are monsters here just like the one that chased me earlier. I really hope that they aren't any scarier._"Grey? Are you okay?" Professor Ozpin asked me since I had just spaced out.

"I'm fine, and where exactly am I staying tonight?" I asked.

"You will be staying at a guest room in Beacon for tonight, and if you chose to, return back to the city so you can ride on the Bullhead to Beacon with the other students. You may decide tomorrow, right now take this scroll and go to sleep." He handed me a small blue device that appeared to be this place's version of a smartphone. I placed it in my left pants pocket and nodded to him, signaling that I was ready to leave.

I woke up from the light streaming into my room, and looked over to a clock next to my bed. _Its only 7 A.M? I would've thought I'd sleep longer after that whole ordeal last night._ A knock came at my door. _Well that was convenient some convenient timing. _I went over to the door still dressed in the clothes I had woken in up in yesterday and opened it. Professor Ozpin stood in front of me with coffee cup in one hand and a platter of food in the other.

"Food?" he asked me. The plate had bacon, eggs, and a bagel as well. In response I took the platter from his outstretched hand and started eating the bagel.

"Come along now, you can't miss your Bullhead ride to the city on the first day can you?" I follow him outside. _I should be able to pick up the book and weapons after the ride, no reason to bring them with me. _We end up on the corner of the school, where a huge field dropped off at a cliff. _Where's the Bullhead? Does he want me to jump off the cliff and commit suicide or something?_

"Grey, you told me that you had the ability to teleport. I want you to teleport as far as you think you can possibly go." I attempted to teleport to the end of the field. Nothing happened. I then attempted to teleport 200 feet in front of me and did. _Aha, maybe that's why I couldn't teleport out of the helicopter, I was too far. Although I thought it would be harder for me to teleport on command._

"ALRIGHT GREY, I WANT YOU TO DO THAT UNTIL YOU GET BACK TO THE CITY, GO TO THE DUST TILL DAWN SHOP, I'LL HAVE SOMEONE PICK YOU UP THERE! MAKE SURE TO COME TO THE MAIN HALL FOR MY SPEECH!" Ozpin yelled. _Damn he can yell 200 freaking feet, that's pretty freaking impressive by my standards._ He walked away and I looked at the city which must have been a couple miles to say the least. _Well at least there's no way I can die, if last night proves anything._

I start teleporting 200 feet at a time, slowly making the spaces between teleports them shorter and shorter.

I eventually made it to the city and scared the crap out of a guard that was patrolling the top of the wall. He shouted something about how kids and their damn Semblances should stay in Beacon and not bother the people in the city. I teleported away slightly confused about the guard's reaction to me. _You think people would get used to people randomly appearing in places, guess some people can never adapt._ I reached the Dust till Dawn shop and waited.

I remembered the Scroll that Professor Ozpin had given me and I pulled it apart. It formed an almost holographic like material in the space between the two ends of the device which had several buttons which were: HOME, STATUS, APPS, PHONE, and MESSAGING. _Cool, looks like it's from a video game._

I looked up, feeling as if someone was watching me.

"Boo."

"AHH!"

I teleport up to the top of the shop in reflex and point my cane at Ruby. The place where she had been standing turned into a pile of roses and she appeared next to me.

"Hi Grey! Professor Ozpin asked me to lead you to the Bullhead that's bringing us to Beacon!" said Ruby enthusiastically.

"Well can you try not to scare the crap out of me next time please?" I say reproachfully.

"Awww... But that takes all the fun out of it!" said Ruby, almost like a hurt puppy. I sigh and shake my head, lowering my cane to the ground.

"You're making me feel bad, where are we supposed to go anyway?"

"Over there," Ruby said, pointing to a gigantic building that said BEACON BULLHEAD LANDING ZONE. _Man Professor Ozpin has literally no faith in me apparently, how the hell could I NOT see that sign. Well, I guess I didn't see it before Ruby pointed it out, but I would've found it anyway, right? Right? Damn I'm sad._

"Come on slowpoke!" said Ruby, somehow on the ground with a trail of roses behind here trailing from her spot where she had been standing next to me. I teleport next to her and start walk towards the Bullhead landing building. "So Professor Ozpin filled me in on your loss of memory, can you really not remember anything?" She asked me curious. "Well I don't remember anything before last night, so yes. I just woke up in the middle of a forest with a journal in my hand and a creature of Grimm 20 feet away from me. I would've died if I didn't have the ability to teleport." I say explaining last night to her.

"So what's in the journal?" She asks me.

"Well uh. I never looked, I was too tired last night to read it, and this morning I left it in my room since I knew I was heading back to Beacon. I made a deal with Professor Ozpin so that I would have somewhere to stay last night. The deal was if he gave me a place to stay the night if I came to Beacon to train as a Huntsman. So as per our agreement, I'm going to Beacon." I explain to Ruby.

"Cool! Professor Ozpin is allowing me to go to Beacon too, but I'm getting pushed forward two years which is really weird." Ruby said nervously. _So that's what I missed during my nap. I should probably stop doing that._

"I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" said a blonde haired girl hugging Ruby, "This is the best day ever!"_ Again with the memory loss? I need to see a doctor or something._

"Please stop…." Ruby said weakly. The blonde haired girl let go and said enthusiastically, "But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

_Alright, time to stop Ruby's embarrassment. _I start introducing myself.

"Hello, I'm Grey, I helped your sister Ruby out last night at the dust shop." I said walking up to the blonde girl and holding out my hand. She disregarded my hand and went straight for a hug. _Crap, can't breathe… losing… consciousness._ "So you're the person that helped out my little sister last night!" disengaging from her hug with me, "She talked about you allllll this morning saying how you appeared at the rooftop and took the bad guy's cane, while also causing the VTOL to crash!" _That's oddly specific; I must have told Ruby the story while I was on the way to Beacon the first time. I wonder if I didn't remember anything else._

"Yes, I did do that, and what's your name by the way?" I ask the blonde haired girl.

"Yang Xiao-Long at your service I'm going to Beacon with you and Ruby!" _Interesting, Ruby and her don't have the same last name. I guess one of them was adopted or something._

"Well, I kind of guessed that since you were on the Bullhead with us…"

"Oh… yeah." Yang said dejectedly. _Some crickets, or a tumbleweed would've been fitting here if it wasn't a Bullhead._ "So what does your cane do?" said Yang gesturing to my cane.

"I have no idea, I honestly forgot about it until you mentioned it." I looked down at my cane. I tried out the first button on the hilt which resulted in a small beeping bomb falling out of the end of the cane. _Is that… SHIT._ I grab the bomb and teleport outside 200 feet below the Bullhead and drop it into the forest below. _Well that was close._ I watch the bomb fall a short distance, and then teleport back to my spot in the Bullhead.

Yang looked at me in shock. "Oh, and my Semblance is teleporting by the way." I said. A gigantic boom was heard from below. I scratched the back of my neck and smiled at the pair. "So what does the second button do?" I press the second button, and I hear the sizzle of a flare. _I may have made a mistake, it's going to reset isn't it._

"Yang Xiao-Long at your service, I'm going to Beacon with you and Ruby!" I look around confused that I'm intact and no one was screaming bloody murder. I pat myself just to make sure I'm in one piece and look at Ruby and Yang. "Do you guys remember that?" I ask the two. "What Grey?" asked Ruby sweetly. "I just teleported a bomb out of the plane, you guys don't remember me doing that?!"

Ruby and Yang look at each other confused at my question. "No?" Yang replied. _Well that's not really the way that I wanted to test my ability to reset things, but I'm not dead so that's a plus. It also seems like I'm the only one who remembers it._ "So what does your weapon do Grey?" Ruby asked me

"I don't know, but how about I test it off the Bullhead first, okay? I would prefer not to have another explosion."

I realize I'm walking to the main hall of Beacon with Ruby and Yang. _I'm really beginning to hate this._ "So now that we're off the Bullhead, what does your cane do?" asked Ruby while pointing to my cane.

"Well if I remember correctly, the first button launches a bomb, the second fires a flare. I don't know about the third one though." I flip the cane to hold it by the end and press the button. After a short delay a huge sword extends out where the handle was. After the sword appeared to be fully extended the handle flew to my hand at the bottom of the cane, creating a sort of guard around my hand, transforming the cane into a pirate cutlass. _This Torchwick guy has style, I'll give him that. _"Woah." The sisters say in unison.

I press the button again and the cane flies together, almost twice as fast as it formed. After it was done, I grabbed the handle and put the tip onto the ground, leaning on it. "So what does your weapon do Ruby?" She reached behind her back and grabbed a small metallic package that transformed into the huge scythe that I had seen last night. "It's also a customizable, high impact sniper rifle." Ruby said while stroking it. "So what's yours Yang?" I ask.

"They're gauntlets that also fire shotgun shells! I call it, the Ember Cecelia." Yang said enthusiastically. She cocked the gauntlets and pointed them at a tree menacingly, as if the tree were a Grimm about to attack. "Cool, so where are we supposed to go?" I answer Ruby by pointing to the main hall where Ozpin told me he would give the speech.

I found myself looking at Ruby twiddling her thumbs pitifully while a girl in white yelled at her. It appeared that everyone except me, the girl in white, and Ruby had gone into the main hall. I teleported closer to the girls to listen to the scolding Ruby was getting from the girl in white.

"What are you, brain-dead?! What do you have to say to yourself! Aren't you a little young to be going to beacon?!" _This girl dressed in white is being mean to Ruby, let's see what happens when someone is mean to her. _I teleport behind her, taking her rapier and begin the chain of teleports to the roof of the main hall. I lay it in the gutter of the roof and teleport back to the girl in white.

I cross my arms while looking at her and ask, "Well, are you going to say sorry to Ruby over there? I can't imagine whatever she did warranted yelling at her a full minute straight. I think you deserved to have your rapier taken away for what you did to Ruby." She opens her mouth, and closes it trying to process my words. "Say sorry to her, and I'll get your rapier, Ice Lady." She murmured a pitiful "Sorry Ruby…" and I yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF YOUR RAPIER ON THE ROOF! "

"I'm sorry okay! I just get a little… annoyed at times." I nodded, and having fulfilled her end of the deal I get her sword for her. We walk to the main hall in silence and wait for Professor Ozpin's speech.

Ruby walks over to Yang, and Yang asks noticing her, "So how's your first day going little sister?"

"You mean since you ditched me and I exploded?!"Replied Ruby angrily.

"Jeez, meltdown already?" asked Yang.

"No! I literally exploded a hole in front of the school! And there was some fire, and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked Yang teasingly. _What exactly in that entire rant, was even slightly sarcastic, or even have the possibility of being sarcastic._

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage and Grey had to take away her weapon to stop her from yelling at me!" I nod in agreement with her and point behind her to the Ice Lady.

"YOU! You're lucky we didn't get blown off the side of Beacon!"

"Oh my god you really blew up didn't you?" Yang murmured in monotone voice. I wave at the Ice Lady grinning and she takes a step back while placing a hand on her rapier. "Become friends with Ruby now," I said to the Ice Lady, "And I won't take your weapon for yelling at Ruby for the second time." The Ice Lady trembled and said, "U-uh hi Ruby do you want to become my friend?" Ruby hugged the Ice Lady and nearly crushed her with a bear hug. "Of course I do silly! Just stop yelling at me please!" _I'll be honest; I was not expecting that to work. And for some pointers Yang, that was sarcasm._

"For future reference Ice Lady, if you are ever mean to Ruby or someone else again, you will not get your rapier back, ever." I say threateningly. She gulped and nodded.

I pull my sleeping bag over my head. _For Christ's sake, can this stop happening. I have literally no idea what's happened today._ I look over to my left, only to see a pillow accelerating at my face. I duck and the pillow misses soaring over my head. I look and see Yang pillow fighting with Ruby and do the math. _Yang Xiao-long will pay for nearly hitting me with a pillow. _I pick up the thrown pillow and teleport behind Yang, hitting her in the back of the head with the pillow, messing up her hair. "There, now we're even Yang. Almost hit me again with a pillow and you lose it."

She stood up and looked around to face me. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was about to kill someone. "You touched my hair Grey, you're a dead man!" She yelled straight at my face. I see her bring her foot back and I teleport back up to the rafters to hide. She kicked the air where my crotch had been and grunted in anger. _I'm really glad I was not at the receiving end of that kick. She deserved it though, she threw the pillow first. Only fair that she gets an actual pillow to the face. _She started stomping around angrily looking for me, stepping on quite a few unsuspecting sleepers.

One of them however had their book stepped on that they were reading. The girl had black hair with a bow on it and was reading a book that even 100 feet away I could see said Ninjas of love. _Who wears a bow to sleep? And Ninjas of love must be some crappy romance novel._ The girl grabbed Yang by her ankle and extinguished the light next to her. Sounds of can kicking, punching, and ducktaping can be heard below and the light is reilluminated. _That took all of 10 seconds, I'm impressed. _Yang was tied up with ducktape to a chair that had not previously been anywhere near the girl, and was struggling to move. I teleported down to the girl that had tied up Yang and thanked her, "Thanks for that, no telling how long she would go after me for touching her hair with a pillow."

"You caused that?" The girl asked me, pointing to the tied Yang. "Well, yeah… But she deserved it! She threw the pillow first!" I yelled by accident. Quite a few of the sleepers shushed me and I lowered my voice. "Anyway, what's your name?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna. Now please leave, and take this." Pointing to Yang, "With you to wherever she's supposed to sleep." I nod and put an index finger on Yang's forehead. She looked at me angrily with her normal eyes and teleport her and me next to Ruby.

"Ruby, can you un-tape your sister? She deserved it but I don't know if she'll see it that way." Ruby laughed, while covering a smile and stood up to un-tape her sister. I teleported back into my sleeping bag, pulled it over my head, and went to dreamland.

**A/N: Paramedic: SIR THE READER, THEY'RE DEAD, YOU MADE THE EXPOSITION TOO LONG AND THEY DIED FROM BOREDOM.**

**Me: Oh well, gather up the remaining ones, they'll finally get to read the good stuff**

**Seriously though, thank you for reading this from the bottom of my heart. There will finally be some action! And love! Okay maybe not love, but I wasn't joking about the action.**

**Character sheet below:**

**Name: Grey (I'll explain his past, so you'll have to wait for his last name)**

**Description: Pretty tall guy coming in a 6'5''. Has grey hair like Professor Ozpin, only much lighter. Obviously male and at around the age of 16, tanned skin and green eyes. Very, very strong.**

**Weapons: Roman's cane that has numerous functions that I explained.**

**Semblance: Aura Thief. It will all make sense soon, trust me.**


	3. Chapter 3 Emerald Forest

**A/N: A lot of stuff is explained in this chapter. Also, please remember to leave a favorite and/or a review telling me how to improve my writing!**

**I DON'T OWN RWBY, ALL I OWN ARE MY OC'S (hint) SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME (or take down the story, you get the point)**

I see a house in front of me. It's not a particularly nice house, but decent sized. There's a swing in front of the house made of an old tire. The house itself looks to be two floors in total, with three windows on the front. I looked around and saw that I was on a floating island. I try to teleport up into the air to get a better look, but it doesn't work. _I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming, or I have missed a massive leap in technology to the point where they can now make islands float._ I walk up and try the door, it opens and I go inside the house.

I close the door behind me and look around. There were several black and white pictures, two of which drew my attention immediately. One was a family at the pool, with all of them smiling at the camera. The second was a picture of two boys sitting at a cliff, looking out at the sun rise. I looked for captions to see who the people were, and found none. After looking for a while, I found stairs leading to the second floor and I followed them. There were numerous pictures here, but they were all baby photographs with no captions. _Not a single mention of who is in the pictures, not one. Usually people would at least have some sort of picture with friends of family but none in this house._

As I reached the top of the stairs I looked to my left and right. On the left a light was flickering on and off at the end of the hall every couple of seconds. There appeared to be a simple white door at the end. On my right its pitch black and I can't see past a couple of feet. _This is really freaking creepy, guess I'll take the lesser of two evils._ I walked cautiously into the left hallway. There were more pictures along this one but they were faded. As I walked farther along I realized that some of them weren't faded, they were literally torn out of the frame or blank, as if nothing was ever there. I reached the end of the hallway and opened the door.

I was expecting something to scare the crap out of me, but all I saw was a regular room with a bunk bed, a table with a huge sword in a sheathe, and a nightstand with a journal. _That looks exactly like the journal I had with me when I first woke up._ There was also a window above the bunk beds, and one at the right side of the room. I walked over to the nightstand, grabbed the journal, and sat on the lower bunk bed. The title read, "An explanation of Remnant's Semblances" although I couldn't find an author at the beginning pages. _Well this is mildly convenient; it might have mine in here._ There were several chapters:

_Chapter 1: Guide to realizing your Semblance_

_Chapter 2: An index to help you identify your Semblance_

And lastly

_Chapter 3: An encyclopedia on all Semblances known to exist on Remnant._

It was obvious that I had already found out my Semblance, so I flipped to Chapter 2. There was a helpful flowchart to determine what Semblance you had, and similar to a read your own adventure book, it would tell you what page to flip to after completing it. There were two options at first: _Does your semblance affect you, the outside world or both? _I went down the both option. _Does your Semblance only affect time? _I went down yes. _Does your Semblance include moving you or other things to a different place in space?_ Yes again. _Go to page 42._

I flipped to page 42 as it directed. _That was oddly specific for a flowchart. _The page titled "The Semblance of Pure Time (A.K.A. Aura Thief Semblance)". I looked farther down the page. _So it has a nice illustration of a cosmos outlined with a man, and here's the description. _

_Have the ability to literally bend space and time at will using aura. They are also able to take aura from people and objects. One ability they inherently possess is to tell exactly how far away a point in space is. Other known abilities they have include:_

_Resetting time_

_They seem to 'reset' time back a short amount whenever they are about to die. This would in theory make them invincible, but they have to delete memory so that their brain can hold the alternate memory. The amount erased is roughly the amount of time sent back by 200 (i.e. if you were sent back two minutes, you would lose 400 minutes worth of memory)._

_Aura theft_

_This ability is the only one of its kind, no other semblance found has something like it. It allows the user of the Semblance to gain aura by "stealing" it from other people and the environment. Interestingly enough, people with this Semblance do not passively gain aura, but can "steal" it from dust and other various materials. If the aura is stolen from a human or Faunus, it cannot bring them below 40% of their max aura._

_Teleportation_

_This could be classified under the ability to bend space, but is unique to most of the other teleportation type Semblances in the fact that users of this Semblance have no limit on the amount of jumps they can do at any one time, and they also truly teleport, unlike the speed Semblance which makes it look like the user is teleporting. They can also teleport anything within their max range of teleportation. The side effects of using this incorrectly are huge and not to be underestimated, causing the user to lose all memory. It's caused by-_

The page was torn here and I couldn't find any other pages that would even referenced people with my Semblance. _Well at least I know what my Semblance's name and what it does now. Time to look through more of this creepy disowned house._

I took the book and got up. I pick up the sword and sheathe it across my back. _I feel the urge to leave, I'll examine the sword later. _I looked across the hallway past the stairs and saw that the end of the hallway was lit. All that appeared to be there was a bright light and so I ran towards it. _Why am I running towards the bright light? I guess it's a dream anyway, better not to question it._

When I finally reached the white light I woke up to Ruby's face in front of me.

"Gooooooooood morning Grey! Time to get up! It's the day that we get our partners!" Ruby says jubilantly to me. "What are you holding by the way?" I look down and see the book and the sword that I had seen in the dream. I unsheathe it.

"Whoa." Ruby and I say in unison and aw. It looks to be a two sided sword with a gun muzzle where the point would usually be. It was approximately 4 feet long and the color grey. I look at the pommel and see that it holds the ammunition for it. _So it uses dust rounds? That's the stuff that Mr. Torchwick was robbing from the shop two days ago, must be pretty powerful stuff if he wanted to have it. _At the hilt of the sword a gun trigger protruded out, creating a small guard if I were to hold it properly. A small button protruded where normally there would be a safety on the gun. _I should probably test this baby outside. _I thought remembering yesterday.

I gesture to Ruby to go outside and she nods. I pick up the sheathe in my other hand, and teleport twice to get out of the building; waiting for Ruby next to the entrance. Ruby appears next to me with a stream of petals behind her and stops, standing next to me. "So what does it do?" she asks in anticipation. I bring the sword parallel to me and press the button where the button where the safety would usually be and the sword transforms into a scythe similar to Ruby's except it was almost twice as big with the same grey tone the sword had. _How is that physically possible? _I twirl it around; as if I had used it for ages and smile with the ease I was able to wield it. Ruby clapped loudly and stopped after a few seconds out of embarrassment.

_Well I'm pretty sure what the gun trigger does on the sword form, but what does it do in this form? _I click the button and the scythe rakes the air, making a shing noise. I switch back to sword form and flourish it, sheathing it on my back.

"Cool weapon Grey! I do feel like I'm being ripped off slightly though." Ruby said. I shrug in response.

I was looking out over a cliff where Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch were standing facing me, while I was standing on a metal plate next to at least a dozen other students that were also on metal plates. _I really hope this is the last time this happens since it's caused by when I 'reset'. _"I've gathered you all here today to decide the teams that you will be with." Professor Ozpin said. _Okay I guess that would make sense to bring us to the top off a cliff to decide teams because there certainly aren't any easier ways to do this. _"Keep in mind that the first person you make eye contact with will be on your team for the next four years."

"WHAT?!" Ruby and I yelled in unison. _We have to stop that habit of saying the exact same things._ "You will be tested in the Emerald forest," Ozpin continued, "Go to the northern end of the forest and collect one of the relics from the temple, after doing so you must return to the top of the cliff. Do not hesitate to destroy anything in your path, or you will die." _That was uplifting to say the least._ "You will be monitored and graded for the duration of the test, but our instructors will not intervene. " _Grades? I thought we were at a school were you learned to kill monsters. _"Also, you will be employing your own landing strategy during this test."

"What's a landing strategy Profes-"I asked and was flung into the air.

I flailed my limbs for a minute and righted myself in the air, pointing north where the relics supposedly were. _All I have to do is get there and back? Psh, this'll be easy with teleportation._ I start the long chain of teleports while trying to keep my momentum. After a couple miles of teleporting I finally see a clearing where the temple would be. _That is one crappy temple if you ask me._ It looks like a gazebo, but slightly bigger and made out of some rock similar to marble. I make one final teleport to it and look inside the broken down temple. _So chess pieces are the relics? _There were 17 pieces in total, 8 white pieces, 8 black pieces, and 1 grey king piece. _I'll take the king, since it looks the coolest._ I grab the grey king piece and teleport upwards 30 feet. I continue to teleport back to the cliff, when I see commotion below me.

_That's a lot of Grimm surrounding Ruby and Ice lady, and is that a forest fire? Pretty sure they're fine though they're big girls; they can take care of themselves. _I continue my chain of teleportation and see Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch on the cliff edge with a look of surprise on their face. I hand Professor Ozpin my piece and ask, "So is there any reward for me getting here first?"

He silently hands me a sandwich, "Your reward is a peanut butter sandwich, the best type of sandwich on remnany."

"I was joking, but I'll take it. How'd you know it was my favorite kind by the way?"

"Educated guess." He replied. I looked at Ms. Goodwitch with a look of "Is this guy serious?" and she shook her head and walked away, looking at a bigger version of my scroll that had cameras of the other students. _They look like they're getting their butts whupped by a gigantic bird and a huge scorpion. Guess it's my cue to help them. _I finish my sandwich, get up and salute to Professor Ozpin._ Time for my dramatic exit._ I fall off the edge of the cliff backwards and start teleporting to the sound of gunshots.

I see the group getting chased by the giant scorpion to the cliff and I ready my sword to strike it. I pull it from my back and teleport in front of the scorpion, slashing it in the face. It's caught off guard and stumbles back a foot. It attempts to impale me with its giant tail, but I teleport above it and switch my sword into scythe mode and cut off the entire stinger. The other students look back at me, surprised that the scorpion wasn't chasing them anymore. _Seriously? There are eight of them and they couldn't take it on? That's just sad._

I look back at the scorpion and it claws at me, trying to cut me in half with its pincers. I teleport over its head and change the scythe to sword mode. _Time to die, big scorpion._ I impale the sword into it, and shoot into the scorpion. I'm skyrocketed upwards and look down to see the scorpion attempting to run away. _Nice try buddy, but you're going down. _I change to scythe mode and pull it behind me, shooting to increase my speed and I rake across its body, cutting it in half.

I land on the ground kneeling and check myself to make sure nothing was broken. All 8 of the other students are looking at me with mouths wide open. _They're still there? Come on._ I salute to them and see the gigantic bird flying towards us. _Oh shit, forgot about him._ I begin to chain my teleports to the bird. _Guess I'll just stab this one in the head too. _I grab my sword with both hands and make the final teleport to the bird on top of its head. I impale the sword into its head and shoot. Unlike with the scorpion, I didn't fly off and managed to contain the recoil. I begin to shoot rapidly and the bird cries out in pain. I pull out the sword from the birds head and switch to scythe mode. _Guess you want to die like your friend too?_ I slam the scythe into the neck of the bird and pull the trigger, cutting off its head. I jump off, teleporting down to the other students. I flourish my sword and sheathe it onto my back.

"Hi guys, my name is Grey, nice to meet you." I said to my colleagues.

**A/N: This was certainly the chapter that has taken me the longest to write, just because of all the crap I had to explain about Grey's semblance. It's surprisingly hard to come up with ways to make your main character op, and not have a boring story. I was also torn on how he should find out about the side effects of his power, at one point I considered having a guardian help him, but it seemed very unoriginal. I know there hasn't been a lot of action scenes besides the one I attempted to do above these notes, but trust me; it will pick up a lot.**

**Remember to leave a favorite if you like it, or leave a review telling me how to improve my writing!**


	4. Chapter 4 Team Change

**A/N: I do not own anything except for my OC(s), everything RWBY related is owned by Rooster Teeth and/or Monty Oum.**

"Hi guys, my name is Grey, nice to meet you." I said to my colleagues.

"Did you just take out a Nevermore and a Death Stalker by yourself?" a girl clad in red asked me.

"You mean the big bird and the giant ass scorpion?" I ask in reply

"Yes, although I don't know if I would put it like that." She says disapprovingly.

"Alright guys, you can ask questions on how I carried you guys later, let's go up to the cliff first though." I say sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic Grey?" Yang asked

"No Yang, not at all." I say with a grin on my face. "Anyway," I continue, "Let's get this show on the road. This might be a little bit… bumpy though." I teleport us all up to Professor Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch and they lead us back to the main hall at Beacon.

After team CRDL, JNPR, and RWBY were formed, Professor Ozpin cleared his throat.

**A/N: Alright, assume that he knows everybody's name now, since they were all called out and on a huge screen.**

"Now some of you may be wondering, what are we going to do about the odd man out, Grey? We are going to pit him against the teams of RWBY, CRDL, and JNPR. Whatever team defeats him in a 1v4 battle he will join. If he defeats every team, he will have the ability to choose which one he joins. The match will begin in five minutes in the training room, please go there if you would like to watch this fight." _Did he just pit me against twelve people? Granted it's not all at the same time but I might not be able to win this one without getting hit. Although I could bend space and take all of their aura… I'll only do that as a last resort though._

I teleport outside the main hall and I see Ruby next to me holding a platter of cookies. "Hi Ruby," I say, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing, just wondering if you want some cookies that my Uncle Qrow sent me and Yang as a care package for Beacon." _Okay… That's a little random, but why not? She seems like nice person. _My stomach growls and I nod in appreciation, taking a cookie. "So what type of cookies are they?" I ask. "Chocolate chip!" Ruby says happily in reply.

"Your Uncle Qrow has good taste." I say while nodding sagely. I hear Ruby burp and look over at her with the cookie platter. _Jesus Christ, she ate every single other cookie? I'm not even mad, that's impressive considering her size._ I nod in thanks and walk over to the arena. "Wait!" Ruby yells. I turn around and cock my head to the side questiongly. "Can you really fight three one on four fights in a row?" Ruby asks worryingly. I shrug. _How the hell should I know, you guys didn't even bother helping me with the Nevermore and Death Stalker._ I teleport into the middle of the arena and ready myself to fight the teams.

"I want this to be a fair fight, you are considered beaten whenever your aura drops into below 10%, also known as the red zone. Disarming the enemy will not eliminate them." Ms. Goodwitch informs us. "Now, let the games, begin!"

The first time I face off against is team CRDL. They ready their weapons facing me. I can see their aura above their heads all at full. _I could use my Aura Theft now, but I should save it for later in case they stop me from using it. _I roll my head cracking it and unsheathe my weapon from my back. _Cardin is their leader and usually the person in charge is the most powerful. Although I supposed Jaune would be the exception here. _They aim all their weapons at me and start firing. I teleport above Cardin and whack him with the flat of my blade as I fall, sending him to his knees and into the yellow zone. Dove reacts first to me and slashes at my chest with his sword. I easily dodge it and counterattack, bringing him to the yellow zone as well.

I recover from my attack only to get hit on the head with Cardin's mace bringing me down to the orange zone. I teleport to the middle of the arena and shoot Dove eliminating him. Russel runs at me with his daggers and I sidestep his attack causing him to stumble. _These guys really suck. _I switch the scythe form and slash at him with a bullet increased attack eliminating him. I look back over to Cardin and Sky back to back looking scared. _So they won't allow me to go behind them anymore huh? _I switch back to sword mode and calmly approach them.

_ This'll mess them up. _I begin to swing my sword in anticipation and laugh while approaching them. _Come on now, you know you want to charge me, freak out already. _Cardin charges at me with his mace over his shoulder ready to strike me down. _So Sky isn't going to help his teammate? What a coward._ I aim my gun and fire at Cardin and fire at him bringing him down to red. _One to go, Sky._

Sky points his halberd at me and yells, "DIE BASTARD! I'LL TAKE YOU ON MYSELF." I take the shot and stumble, bringing me to 11% of my aura. _Not even close baby. Just for safety, I'm going to test out Aura theft on you. _I reach my left hand out at him. _And for dramatic effect… _I ball my hand into a fist, and bring his aura down to orange, bringing me up to 61%. He kneels to the ground panting and I walk over to him with renewed strength. Right when I get up to him he slashes at my legs, and I barely manage to dodge it by teleporting behind him.

I switch to scythe form and rake his back, ending the battle.

"Your next opponent will be team JNPR, you have 5 minutes to prepare." Miss Goodwitch says over a microphone. I sit down, switching my scythe to sword mode and think about my opponents. _Well that honestly wasn't too hard. Team JNPR seems to be slightly better than CRDL. Jaune looks pretty crappy to be honest and terrible in a fight, I have no idea why Professor Ozpin made him the leader. I don't know what the skill level of the others is, so I should prolong the match and try to see what they're abilities are._

"The fight between JNPR and Grey will now begin!" Ms. Goodwitch says while swinging her whip down as if it was a racecar flag. _So I guess I'm still allowed to steal their aura, good for me I guess._ We all ready our weapons, waiting for the other to approach. I size them up like I did with team CRDL. _Huh, Jaune has a lot of Aura, I should probably steal their aura right now so that I can get the most out of them before eliminating Juane. _I reach out dramatically at team JNPR and take their aura and my aura rises to an unbelievable 500%. _Holy shit, Grey has a LOT of aura. _I laugh, "Where's your god now?" I ask them evilly while they all hold their stomach.

I teleport behind Jaune and swing at him in scythe mode. _Well that was e-_. _What the hell?_ My scythe stops an inch from his back and I see Pyrrha thrusting out her arm at my scythe. I let go of my scythe and teleport behind Pyrrha, whacking her on the head. She drops my scythe and her Aura drops into the orange zone. _What is her Semblance? I need to look this up in that journal when this is done. _I teleport my scythe over to me and slash her with the recoil from my scythe, eliminating her from the melee. As soon as I finish my swing, I see Nora fly at me like a banshee with her hammer over her head. I teleport behind her only to get shot in the back by Ren before being able to even pull my scythe back. My aura drops slightly down to 480%.I look back at him with an eyebrow raised. He shrugs and continues to shoot me with his pistols.

I throw my scythe like a Frisbee at him and quickly punch him in the face to stumble him, instantly returning to my previous spot. I look and see Ren hit by my scythe and cringe. _That, looked like it hurt a lot. _He was brought down to a speck of aura and was out of the fight. I teleport my scythe back to me to fight Nora. She transforms her hammer into a grenade launcher, firing at me while laughing. _Damn is she scary. _I switch to sword mode and teleport next to her, slashing at her. She blocks all of my attacks in her hammer form and I begin to get restless. I strengthen my flurry of attacks and break her defense. _Time to beat team JNPR. _Nora smiles and slams her hammer down into the arena and fires, launching me and her upwards.

I teleport behind her and slash, only to be blocked yet again by her hammer. "Not this time Grey!" Nora says in a sing-song voice. I change to scythe mode and bring my scythe to the handle of her hammer and I smile and retort with, "And that's where you're wrong." I pull the trigger and knock Nora's hammer out of her hands. I teleport us both the ground and switch to sword mode. "Surrender Nora, I win." I say while aiming my sword at her.

"Oh FIIIIINE, you win this time bub!" Nora responds, putting her hands up in the air. "Grey is the winner yet again! He will face team RWBY next. There will also be a 10 minute delay to fix the arena. _They're going to fix a gigantic pile of rubble in 10 minutes? I have to watch this._

_I'm not really sure what to say right now, other than that's impressive. I have no idea HOW they fit the Schnee Bulldozer, let alone the crane._

"The fight will begin soon, ready yourselves contestsnats."Ms. Goodwitch says me to me and team RWBY. I get up from my seat on the bleachers and teleport onto my side of the arena, readying my sword. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang ready themselves respectively on their side of the arena. "Let the fight between team RWBY and Grey, commence!" _They all seem better than team CRDL and JNPR. I should leave Yang for last since if I'm not careful then she can probably beat me pretty fast. As for who to eliminate first… I'll take out Ruby first. Although if I do that Yang might kill me for hurting her little sister, I'm not sure what Weiss' or Blake's Semblance is so that's going to be a problem. I'll focus Weiss, she might still be intimidated from earlier. The real question is, do I steal their Aura first or do I use it to stun them a lot?_

Since we're still at a standoff I look at their Aura. _That's really weird, why is everybody's Aura normal except Weiss? Hers has a really low max amount. I need to look in that journal and find out why Weiss' and Jaune's Aura are so weird. Looks, like they're ready to come at me now. _I reach out and pull on only 10% of all their Aura, bringing mine to 135% due to Weiss' low max Aura. They all grab their stomachs and I teleport to strike at Weiss' back, only to have my sword blocked by Ruby's scythe. _She recovered really fast in comparison to the others, I'm impressed. _I take 10% more of her Aura, lowring her to the 80% in the yellow zone and me to 140%. She clutches her stomach, lowering her scythe. I bring Weiss' Aura to 70% just to make sure she's stunned while I slash at her also bringing me to 145% Aura, and she falls to the ground still clutching her stomach. I rest my sword muzzle on Weiss' back and shoot, eliminating her.

Yang and Blake charge at me and I teleport behind Blake, switching to scythe form. I slash at her back with a recoil powered rake and she disappears. _What the hell? _Blake hits me on my back, bringing me back down to 100% aura. Ruby switches to her sniper form and shoots at me, bringing me down to the orange zone at 50%. _Her shots actually hurt, I can't get hit like that again. Time to take all their Aura again. _I reach out and steal the rest of team RWBY's available aura, bringing me to 160% aura. _Ah, that's better._

Blake suddenly appears in front of me, kneeling on the ground and breathing hard. _Guess she has to concentrate to keep up her illusions. _I appear behind her, switch to sword form and shoot at her head, taking her to the red zone and out of the fight. _So Yang, and Ruby are the only ones left. Only problem is, I can't stun them like I just was, I couldn't risk being at 50% like I was. _Yang charges at me and kicks off with her first forward. _Do they never learn? _I teleport behind her in and transform to scythe form, readying to rake her back with my scythe. I hear a gun shot behind me and I fall to the ground out of pain, taking me down to 110% aura.

_Damn Ruby is fast on that trigger finger. _Ruby shoots again but I'm ready for it and teleport to the top of the arena, looking for Yang. _So I can't kill Yang without getting hurt shot by Ruby, and I can't hurt Ruby without Yang going on a warpath. _That's when I get the brilliant idea to shoot myself. _All I have to do is go back to the time when I'm about to get hit by Ruby's sniper shot and dodge it to let it hit Yang. After that I should be able to finish Ruby off no problem. It just happened 20 second ago, so I'll only lose… roughly 6 minutes. _I teleport down into the middle of the arena and shoot myself in the head.

I wake up in dreamland at the front of the house again. The only difference is that this time I have the sword sheathed on my back. _Wonderful, I love creepy ass houses so much. Last time this happened when I was asleep, maybe this is what happens when I reset now, I'll test it later. _I walk into the house and close the door behind me. The house was slightly different this time, and all the pictures when in color. The picture that had the two boys looking at the sunrise caught my attention again. _Wait, that guy has grey hair, is that, me? And if it is me, who is the guy next to me with the blue hair?_

The other picture with the family at the pool also caught my attention. I sigh. The picture had the guy in the other picture, who also happened to have grey hair. _He does look kind of similar to me, but I don't wear glasses. _I walk up the stairs again with the baby pictures and end up at the top of the stairs again. However this time instead of the right hallway being pitch black, there were three white doors. I walk to the end of the hallway, where there were more pictures of the guy the grey hair. Just like the other end of the hallway however, they decreased in quality as I went farther along eventually losing the entire picture similar to the other end of the hallway. I go into the door on my left first.

_Well that was underwhelming. _It's a supply closet with a broom and a dustpan. I close the door annoyed and open the door that faced the hallway. _This is certainly better than a supply closet, I can say that much. _The door opens to another bedroom with a master bed in it. There was is a night stand next to it with gauntlets with and a note next to it. I walk over to the nightstand and read the note.

_This is the last thing I can give you, be safe Grey._

_From,_

_A friend._

I pick up the gauntlets and fit them onto my hands, stretching them like gloves. They're made of some type of metal, and looks to be similar to Yang's Ember Cecelia, but with a grey tone instead of her yellow tone. I look around the room and see nothing of interest, moving on to the last door. I open it and reappear back at the arena.

Time's frozen just like at the rooftop a few days ago and I see Ruby's shot hovering in midair, coming at my direction. I also have the gauntlets I gained in the dream. _Cool, but no more weapons for me I guess. _I look to the spectators and see them cheering, frozen in time with some of them in mid yell with their mouths open. I move in front of Yang and start time. Yang moves forward as if nothing happened and I smiled, making Yang have a confused look on her face. I cock the gauntlets and punch Yang in the face, bringing her into the yellow, and having Ruby's shot eliminate her.

_So only Ruby is left, she's going to be a problem with her Semblance, I need to be careful now. _I unsheathe the sword from my back and hold it in my right hand, using my left hand to direct the 'bring it on' gesture at Ruby. She disappears in a pile of roses and appears next to me bringing her scythe back. _Time to test these gauntlets. _She fires, launching the scythe at me. I block the blade with my left hand and stop it from hitting me. "Uh Grey, what are you doing?" Ruby asks me.

"Just taking your weapon, or trying to at least." I respond while pulling her scythe away from her. "Give me crescent rose back right now Grey! You'll regret it if you don't!" she tells me, trying to grab at the scythe. "Just, let me bring you down to the red zone, and then I'll give it back to you." I say evilly. "NO! DIE GREY!" Ruby yells while bringing her foot up to kick me in the crotch. _That is unsportsmanlike in every way possible. _I teleport behind her and bring the muzzle of my sword at her head. "Surrender." I say quietly. _What the, where did she go?!_ Ruby yanks on her scythe, pulling it away from me and making me stumble, bringing me to the ground.

"Bye Grey! You tried to take crescent rose from me and now you'll pay!" yells Ruby while raking my back with her recoil increased scythe. I cringe in pain, lowering my aura to 11%. I look out to the crowd, and realize something. _There's got to be a hundred people here, why not just take all of their aura? _I take all of their Aura. My Aura percent breaks from the holographic representation of the scroll, reading as 9999%. I get up and look at Ruby behind me smiling while the spectators clutch at their stomachs. "So." I tell Ruby, "What were you saying?" she laughs nervously and I see a grey aura coming off of my body.

"Let's see what I can do now, shall we Ruby?" I start seeing a red version of Ruby fly out from her and slash at me, only to have Ruby complete the action herself a second later. I dodge it easily and switch to scythe form, slashing at her. _Dammit, I missed._ Another red Ruby comes out and starts to slash wildly at me. I sheathe my sword and ready my hands. The real Ruby slashes just as the fake one did, and I block every swing, waiting for an opening. I finally retaliate when the opening presented itself and I punch with my right hand, and fire.

"The winner is once again, Grey." Says Ms. Goodwitch into the mic while still clutching at her stomach. I uncock my gauntlets and sit down in the arena feeling exhausted. "That was a cheap move, taking the spectators aura Grey." Ruby said next to me, also sitting. I smile and respond, "It's not cheating, it's using my resources effectively." Professor Ozpin walks up to me and Ruby, "So I should put you down for team Ruby right Grey?" Ozpin asks. "How did you-, you know what, never mind." I say while shaking my head.

"Team RWBY while henceforth be known as team GRWBY (Great RWBY)." Ozpin announces to the crowd.

**A/N: Alright, I'm happy with Grey's power's right now so there should be no more major changes to his powers like I did in the earlier chapters. I'm also slowing down my writing schedule, as I think that lack of planning was the cause of most of the plot holes. Anyway, remember to follow or favorite and leave a review below!**


	5. Chapter 5 Stuff Gets Real

**A/N: I do not own anything of RWBY. All I own from this FanFic are my OCs**

"So what's the name of your weapon?" Ruby asks me as we walk to our dorms. I unsheathe it, examining it. "I don't have one for it yet." "Whaaaaaat." Ruby responds incredulously. "They're an extension of us, who could you not have named it?"

"Well first off, I received this sword TODAY, and I received these gauntlets," holding my hands up, "10 minutes ago by going to a magical place that I can only go to by getting killed."

"Oh," Responds Ruby weakly. "But why not name them now?" _She has a point. _"Well," I say "How about Falx Gladius for my sword and Grey Celica for my gauntlets?"

"I get where you get Grey Celica from, but what about Falx Gladius?" Ruby asks me curiously. "Falx in Latin means scythe, and Gladius means sword, so when you put the two together you get scythe sword."

"What's Latin? I've never heard of it"

"It's uh… a really old language used by the Romans, you've really never heard of them or their language?"

"Nope."

"Weird, I'll tell you about them later." _That's strange, she's never heard of Latin, let alone the Romans? That's just plain weird._ We finally arrive at the dorms and quickly realize something. "There's only four bed guys." I say pointing out the obvious. "Although it looks like my cane and red sword are on that bed meaning it's mine." I say pointing to a bed in the middle of our dorm.

"Dibs." Yang, Blake, and Ruby say at the same time. "Sorry Weiss," Yang says with a smile, "Looks like the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is sleeping on the floor tonight!"

"I am not sleeping on the floor!" Weiss says annoyed to us. "The problem is Weiss, there's 1 of you and 4 of us. So yeah, you're sleeping on the floor." I point out to her. She stomps out haughtily, looking almost like she's going to explode.

"You think I should tell her about the other room we have?" I ask the present members of team GRWBY.

"Nah," Yang says with a grin on her face. "I bet she won't even come back for another couple hours, until then, decorating!"

"Oh and by the way, dibs on the extra room." I say nonchalantly. There were collective groans from the rest of the team. I shrug apathetically and move my extra weapons into the extra room.

I climb down from the stepladder after putting my cane up above my bed. _Well at least I didn't miss anything important this time. _I walk into the main part of the dorm, only to be hit by a falling bed.

I appear in front of the house. Yet again. _What is this place anyway_? I retrace my steps back to the last door and open it. The room appears to be a stereotypical study full of books which have probably never been read. The room was barren except for the man sitting at the desk in the middle of the room.

He appeared to be the man that had grey hair and glasses in several of the pictures throughout the house. He looks up from a paper on his desk and rushes at me, hugging me. "Grey!" The man exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you for a very long time." He lets go of me and continues, "Alright Grey, you need your memory back! I can get you the first part of your memories, although if you want all of them, you'll have to face Him." He says while shuddering. He puts his index finger on my forehead and the world turns white.

I see a kid with grey hair walking through a high school, presumably to his next class. That's what I think at least until I hear the sirens emanating from the speakers in the hallway. _Those sound almost like air raid sirens, but this is at a high school, no one would ever bomb anywhere near it right?_ I run to catch up to the kid with grey hair and see him running out of the building. I teleport outside and see him running at full speed towards his house.

_That's the same one in this dream_.

I teleport inside the house and look around. All of the paintings were there and some of the ones that were previously torn or blank were replaced that had pictures of the kid with the family.

I hear him running up the stairs and he passes through me into the room that had held the journal and Falx Gladius. This time however the room was filled with clothes everywhere and papers on the ground. There was a clock on his night stand that read 2:15. The kid was looking for something in specific and I could tell from his growing frustration that he couldn't find it.

He finally looks under his bed and pulls out a shoebox. _Is that, the journal, and a pistol?!_ He pulled out the journal first and put it in his left jean pocket. He shakily pulled out the gun and put it to his head. "God help me, I hope this works." He says before pulling the trigger. The world goes white once again and I see him in front of a school, but this time I remembered seeing it myself. _That's the school that I went to on Remnant!_

He carries the journal and walks up the steps hastily. I hear sirens this time too and he quickens his pace and runs through the door. _Oh no..._ I watch in horror and realize what's about to happen. He rushes into his dorm room and puts on Grey Celia, strapping Falx Gladius to his back like I do. "God, I have one more chance! Don't fail me!" He says desperately putting the muzzle of grey Celia to his face, cocking it and shooting.

He appeared back at the school, presumably right after when he had left, since the clock read 2:16. He patted himself, making sure he was intact. He teleported outside, and I followed him. He stopped at the front of the school and unsheathed his sword waiting. _What is he waiting for?_ A small dot appears on the horizon and slowly gets bigger. _Is that a person flying at him?_ The kid cocks the left hand of Grey Celia and changes his posture into a more defensible position.

The ground explodes beneath the grey haired kid and he teleports out above him. "GET BACK HERE GREY! DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY?" The guy that just crashed yells at the grey haired kid. "No Fred, I can't play with you. You'll just take my powers like everybody else. You know why I can't do that." He says leveling his sword at Fred.

"OH BUT COME ON NOW! I SWEAR I WON'T TAKE YOUR POWERS! JUST A LITTLE PLAY PLEEEEEASE?" Fred pleads insanely. _This guy has lost his marbles. _"I will end you Fred! You killed my family for what? To get powers?! Was it worth it?" The kid asks.

"Oh yes it was worth it. I can confirm they tasted delicious! Let's see what you taste like, shall we?" Fred says while pulling out his own weapon off his back. _That, is one hardcore weapon. _It was a massive black sword with no hilt and for bandages as a grip. "I might not have had a chance to kill you years ago, but I certainly can now!" The grey kid yells teleporting at behind him, swinging Falx Gladius at him. He stops mid swing and Fred chuckles, "Now now, I thought this was going to be a fight. Not some boring slaughter." He spins around and stabs into the kid. I take a step backwards, cringing.

The scene rewinded back to when Fred had first come, but he was frozen this time instead of the grey haired kid. The kid chuckled and switched Falx Gladius to scythe mode and rested it on Fred's neck. "Die you soulless bastard." He said and pulled the trigger, decapitating him. Time flowed normally and Fred's body slumped forward onto the ground. "Time to return to Remnant, now that he's dead." He walked slowly into the house and the body got up, headless. It picked up the sword and threw it at him, hitting him through the chest.

Fred grew his head back, laughing. "You thought you could kill me that easily? Do you know how many people's powers I've absorbed? It's craaaaaaaazy. They all pleaded before I killed them, 'Oh no, please don't kill me mister Fred.' And that made me even angrier so I tortured them, until they could no longer even speak." The kid teleported rapidly to the house, which just made Fred laugh harder. Fred walked slowly towards the house.

"I need to prepare, help myself, I need to stop him before he finally gets the power to Travel." Said the kid mumbling in pain. He went into the master bedroom and placed the gauntlets on the stand. He quickly took a sticky note off of it and wrote:

_This is the last thing I can give you, be safe Grey._

_From,_

_A friend._

He teleported his bedroom, and unstrapped Falx Gladius from his back, placing it on the table. He took the journal and shakingly went to the 42nd page and tore it out, along with the 43rd and put it in his left jean pocket. He pulled out the gun from underneath the bed, and brought it to his head with his right hand. Fred appeared in the room. "Why hello there Greyny boy, I'm surprised that didn't kill you." The grey haired boy laughed manically, confusing Fred. "You're almost right there Fred, but I'm bringing you to a place where you can't steal anyone's powers." He grabbed Fred with his left hand and shot himself.

I woke up on the ground with a headache. The rest of team GRWBY was looking at me, concerned. "Guys, I remember everything now. And hold your questions until the end." I said and explained everything.

When I was in highschool I made a book for fun. I had named it "An explanation of Remnant's semblances." At first it was just because I was bored. But soon after that I elaborated on it, making a book using the world of Remnant I had created. I used himself as the main character in the book. The main character had the ability to be able to reset time and steal people's aura to fuel his abilities.

The problem was that I actually started to develop the powers. I found out by accident when he was hit by a bus on the way to school and woke up. I shrugged it off as a weird dream, and decided to skip school since he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep from the night before. I lived through the day. After a while though I had forgotten about it, and had walked through the bad part of town by accident after missing the bus from my job. While on the way home, I was mugged and was shot dead.

The strange thing was, I had the sensation of waking up, and was still getting mugged by the gang members. The difference was they were frozen this time. I took the gun from one of them and shot at them all. I returned time to its normal flow and they all fell dead. I took the gun and put it in the pocket, _it was you or them. _I thought, _there was no other way. _I eventually arrived at home and instantly went for my journal. I had meant for it to be an exercise of my writing, but it was too much of a coincidence.

I found my Semblance, Aura Thief and logically thought about it. I decided eventually that my power wasn't technically to be able to use the Aura Thief Semblance and that his power was his ability for things that he wrote to come true. Although I'm still not entirely sure whether I technically changed the future, or just prophesized it.

I kept it a secret for a few months until my school was held hostage by local gang members. Just when I decided to come out and show himself, another student stopped appeared. His name was Fred, and he had the Semblance of Power. He could literally control any type of energy within a certain range and convert it to whatever other type of energy. Fred took the power from the entire school, and killed every single one of the gang members using his Semblance.

The problem was, the last one also had a Semblance. His was slightly weaker, the Semblance of Mages which allowed him to teleport with a short cooldown anywhere within a hundred feet. Fred eventually killed him after a drawn out battle and lost his Semblance of Power. I had written in the book that the first other semblance user that they killed would take over their control over different types of energy, and replace it with the ability to take Semblances from people they killed. I had written it mostly for the antagonist of my story, but hadn't delved into any of weaknesses in the book yet, since I hadn't finished it.

I knew it was probably a matter of time before another Semblance user was killed so I planned for the inevitable. I gave my family the most powerful Semblance that I had written: I gave my Mom, Dad, and brother the ability to control other people's minds. I planned for even worse by making it so that Aura Theieves in specific couldn't be controlled and made up some stupid reason for it about how their will was unbreakable.

It was a dreary Monday when Fred came crashing into my house, killing my Mom in front of me while I was studying for school. I had no idea how he had found out that my Mom had a Semblance, but he left immediately after killing her and taking her Semblance.

After the house was fixed and the funeral, the house was never quite the same, I focused solely on studying in school to get good grades, and my brother was perpetually in sports to keep his mind of our Mother's death. My dad… he committed suicide soon after the funeral from the sadness of losing Mom. Me and my brother were allowed to keep the house, given that we had a guardian over most of the time we were home. I don't even remember his name right now, I was so involved in my studies and trying to forget about my Mom and Dad's that I never bothered to.

Fred came into my house and killed my brother. I stopped caring about school despite my guardians pleads and continued to write the book. I thought that if I finished the book, I would be able to end the madness. It didn't work when I finally finished the book, making the antagonist die at the end. I returned to school soon after. I was too depressed to talk to my current friends, or to make new ones. They eventually moved on and I was left alone. It got to the point where I was so depressed, I actually lost the ability to blink because of my mental state.

I had already known Fred had gone crazy and would likely not be stealthy the last time, when he killed me. That's when I heard the sirens. I knew that he was beginning to become a federal threat, killing any and all people that had powerful Semblances. He had never found a blinker, most likely because they were the hardest to kill out of all the Semblance users. The best he had found was the power of flight which allowed some places to get a warning before he arrived.

We had been taught what the siren meant in school and I ran home, knowing what I had to do. I took the gun I had taken from the gang members on that night long ago and reset time. That isn't quite the right way to phrase it because I ended up on my world of Remnant. My theory was that Aura Theives didn't acutally reset time, they just ended up in an alternate universe where they happened to be alive. They could choose when and where if they were fast enough and that was when I came up with the idea to land on Remnant. It made sense, in theory. I would just go to an alternate version of myself that was alive on Remnant and train there.

I did this for three years at a school in Mistral, training at a school there for 3 years. That was where I forged Grey Celia, and Falx Gladius. I also regained the ability to teleport and had figured out a way for me to go back to Earth without losing memory. I only had one shot, but I got lucky and landed right after when I had left to Remnant. I knew that I had an incredibly good shot to kill Fred with my weapons and training. I failed, and I knew I had to take him to Remnant. The interesting thing about Remnant was that I figured out that my power for things that I wrote to come to being didn't work. My plan was to kill Fred and remain on Earth, returning to a normal life. My back up plan was to leave everything for myself in dreamland and to take Fred with me to Remnant. The idea was that since I couldn't use my power of writing on remnant, Fred wouldn't have the ability to take other people's semblances.

"And that is my story." I say finishing my explanation of why I was on Remnant. "That was a sad story..." Ruby says, trailing off.

"I know, that's why I have to stop him from figuring out how to get back to Earth so that he doesn't kill any more people. My question is, can you guys help me?" They all nod, even Weiss surprisingly. "I need to go to Professor Ozpin, we need to go on a manhunt for Fred, and I think he'll let us do it."

**A/N: That, was fun to finally put out there. I actually stopped and wait for it, PLANNED it out (weird right?) so now, without further ado, I explain what my hints were to you for his past. Stop reading here if you want to continue without potential plots that are revealed in the future, you have been warned.**

**In the first chapter I start off with the 3****rd**** person narration, the one and only time I will probably do it in this entire FanFic. I start off with telling you about how he's woken up by his brother for school in the morning and small, potentially useless details. This was mainly to show that he was at some point in time, a normal person.**

**Moving on, the next small hint I gave you was when Grey snatched the sword from the crony out of the air, showing his dexterity and timing. It's nigh impossible to pluck an arrow from the air, but a sword?**

**Next was when I cut to the room where Ruby is interrogated in the show. I show that he doesn't remember anything with the guards, and you can assume that he doesn't remember anything at this point either. What's important is the loss of memory in the cut, making it a potential reason for his amnesia. Small thing in here was that Grey isn't able to teleport onto the rooftop, simply because it's too far away.**

**In chapter two, I confirm that the first time he died wasn't a deus ex machina, and was an actual part of his power. I was actually kind of sad about this, but I changed his power slightly for those that didn't read it before I edited it. He used to have the ability to literally bend space, for an easy explanation, think of the TARDIS from Doctor Who as a baseline.**

**The other sad part was that I was originally arranging for Grey to use Roman's cane as his primary weapon, and not just hang it in his dorm room like he does. I decided that it would be way cooler for Grey to have a scythe sword, along with a version of Yang's Ember Celia.**

**Dreamland was the first thing that I really planned, and as a spoiler, it will make sense on how he is able to retrieve his weapons from there. Think of it as a type of space that he can bend, but only in his sleep or when he's knocked out.**

**I also used Dreamland as a way for him to read the journal, as I originally had him find the journal in Dreamland, not having him start with it. I introduced the journal in Dreamland as more of a metaphorical type of thing. He knew it so well, that he could read it in his sleep.**

**As for the Emerald Forest, that was to show how truly overpowered Grey's abilities are. Also, as a future note, Grimm do not have Aura in my universe, meaning that Grey can't easily regain Aura out on the field.**

**In chapter 4, I use the tournament as a way for Grey to get his second piece of his set, the Grey Celia, (which some of you may have noticed, I misspell by accident) and to also show how his abilities fair against a humans. One hint is that Grey sucks at one on one battles, since he thrives on high amounts of aura to sustain him.**

**Anyway, that's all for this chapter. Please make sure to leave a review, if you think I should do something differently. Also, if you like the story, Follow and Favorite it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Ozpin Talk

**A/N: I do not own RWBY, I only own my OCs. Please make sure to leave a review as it would greatly help my writing.**

"Why not wait until tommorow?" Weiss asks me, "I mean you can't do anything tonight anyway, might as well get some sleep." _She's right, today's been a long day. I just fought against 3 different teams._ "Well good night then." I say to my team and teleport onto my bed, not even bothering to take my clothes off and go straight to sleep.

I wake up in my dream in front of the guy that gave me the first half of my memories. He had his back turned to me and was facing a book shelf. I was sitting in a chair in front of his desk. He turned to face me and started to talk, "Grey, I feel like things aren't going to be interesting if you keep your power," _What?_ "So I've decided that I'm going to make things harder for you by taking out your Semblance and replacing it with a different one." He sat down at his desk and pulled a pen out from his pocket, writing on some kind of legal document.

"But, I'm going to give you a random one everyday just to make stuff more interesting." He hands my journal to me from a pocket. "This will tell you what your Semblance is every day. You will also instantly master every Semblance you have, since you only have one day. Your semblance today is the Kinetic Semblance."

I woke up and looked over at the clock on the table. _Still only 6, might as well see Professor Ozpin_. I get up and put on the school uniform which fits me surprisingly well since it looked custom made. _I should brush up on the kinetic Semblance though so I don't forget anything._ I pick up the journal off the nightstand and read it while walking to his office.

I flip page and skim over it.

_Okay, so basically I can change the direction of anything moving, and can change the momentum is I use my aura. That's actually pretty cool. So I guess that means I can charge something called a Kinetic Battery if I absorb something with enough kinetic energy_.

I arrived at Ozpin's office and knocked. "Come in Grey." Ozpin says through the door. _This guy knows everything doesn't he. He would be that guy that doesn't fight until the last episode of a show and kicks everyone's butts._

I open the door and see Ozpin sitting at his desk with his cane next to him, sipping coffee. "Please, sit down." He tells me. I pull the chair back and sit down. "So what brings you here this morning Grey?" He asks with a knowing smile.

"Should I even bother telling you, or did you listen to the conversation I had with my team?"

"You can tell me if it will make you feel better. Otherwise, there isn't any reason to. The answer is no by the way, I will not let you take your team on a wild goose chase that they are most likely not prepared for. Give them time, you'll be able to find him soon and avenge your family."

"Why?! He killed my family he deserves to die!" I said pushing the chair back the standing up.

"Mr. Grey, I will not let you take four first year students, and that is final." He said sternly. I sat down in frustration rubbing my left hand on my forehead.

"Fine, I won't argue you more with this since I already made an agreement to enroll in Beacon because of you. Anyway, do you know about my… situation with my Semblance?"

He raised an eyebrow inquisitively. "No, I don't believe I do." He responded, surprised at his own words. "Well, mine is now random, it changes every day. You remember how my Semblance used to be teleporting and stuff?" He nods. "Swing at me, hard as you can." He picks up his cane with razor fast speed and swings at me. I block it with my left hand, stopping the cane cold and giving my hands a slight grey sheen as I absorbed the energy.

He looked impressed and slightly shocked as I put down my hand, and absorb the power into my kinetic battery. "That's all for me, anything you wanted to say?" I ask.

"Yes, your classes begin in 2 hours at 9:00 with Professor Port in the second main hall, you should wake up your teammates if they have'nt already done so." I nod in response and walk out.

I shake Ruby awake and tell her to get the rest of the team up before 9 and walk to my room to get some more sleep. Yang's bed broke and flew towards me. _These beds are either defective, or someone up there really hates me._ I sigh and put my left hand up, absorbing the energy and placing it in my Kinetic Battery. I hold the bed, with a sleeping Yang and prop it back up so it wouldn't fall quite as easily and flop on my bed, taking a small nap. Ruby shakes me awake and I look at the clock. _8:55!? We have class in five minutes!_ I jump up and run to the main lecture hall for Grimm Studies with Professor Port.

The bell rings just as my team, team JNPR and me make it through the door, creating a pile of limbs. After we untangled ourselves and moved to our seats, Professor Port told some story about how he had single handedly killed a Nevermore and a Death Stalker. "I mean I did that, it wasn't too hard." I say, not realizing I said it out loud.

"Oh really Mr..."

"Grey." I reply to Professor Port.

"Please come down and show your prowess as a hunter then Mr. Grey." He said in an annoyed tone only teachers can do. I walk down and put my left hand behind my back.

"You did that single handedly in your story right? Well I'm pretty sure whatever in that cage isn't a Death Stalker or Nevermore, but it'll have to suffice." I say to Professor Port.

"Good luck Grey!" Ruby yelled encouragingly at me, waving a small JRWBY flag._ I have to ask her where she got that after this._ Professor Port cut off the chain on the cage and a boar like Grimm was released. It sniffed around and locked its eyes on me. _This guy rolls at me if I remeber correctly, so I should be able to just reflect him._ The boar curled up and rolled at me with astonishing speed. I hold out my left hand reflecting the boar back at the cage. It bounced off and came at me with increased speed.

_Looks like I'm going to have to stop it the hard way. Which is still pretty easy to be honest._ I stop the boar in its tracks when it touches my right hand and I knock it over on its belly, exposing its weak spot while it struggled. I break off one its tusks and press it gently against where the heart of the Grimm was and put an index finger on it. _Bye bye Wilbur._ I release all of the kinect energy into the tusk, stabbing the Grimm through the heart and into the ground.

There was silence for a moment and the class erupted into cheer.

**A/N: So yeah, thanks to everybody on reddit for the ideas, I know I'll use at least a few of them. Also, need an editor/beta so if you feel up to it, please PM me or leave a review. Also, sorry it was so short, making a part 2 later.**


	7. Chapter 7 Weapons store

**A/N: I don't own RWBY, only my OCs.**

After Grimm studies with Professor Port, we had combat training with Ms. Goodwitch. I already knew all of the rules, from my earlier fight against the teams, but some of the students hadn't watched it and been told the rules.

I took a nap in the bleachers since the fights that were going on were fairly one sided like Jaune vs Cardin. _Jaune has a lot of Aura but literally no idea how to fight. How did he get into beacon with such terrible combat skills? His sword is also the only one I've seen that doesn't have a gun on it._ Jaune lost the duel without even so much a sliver of Cardin's Aura missing.

"Now for the next match we are going to randomize the opponents." Ms. Goodwitch informs us. _Knowing my luck, I'm going to get called._ Two rotating wheels appeared on the screen. They stopped. _Called it. And I'm versus... Yang. I'm actually not sure who will win._

Me and Yang were at opposite sides of the arena floor. I drew Falx Gladius and left my Grey Celica uncocked so I could use my Semblance. Yang charged at me with her right hand back. I brought up my left hand and blocked it casually, stopping Yang's fist hard. My Kinetic Battery went up to filled up by one third.

She swung her right hand and I barely managed to block it with the flat of my sword. She shot, knocking my blade back and opening up my chest for attack. I saw her fist coming at me and I intentionally fell to the ground, putting my left hand behind me. Yang's attack flew inches above my face and I bounced back, reversing my own momentum.

I swung my sword increasing its momentum, slashing at Yang. It was a clean hit and I took half her Aura away. A single blonde hair fell, twirling to the ground. I heard a collective, "Uh oh." from the crowd. _It's a hair that I cut by accident, what's the big deal?_ "You..." Yang said while scrunching her eyes. _I might need both hands for this._ I sheathed Falx gladius quickly and readied my hands. "MONSTER!" Yang finished with her eyes turned red. She threw a flurry of attacks, all of which I was able to barely block with my hands, absorbing the energy.

The kinetic battery began to eat my Aura slowly for overcharging. _I need to release this soon, or else I'm going to lose from just overcharging._ As Yang's attacks began to slow, my Aura lowered to 60%. Her red eyes disappeared and were replaced by her normal lilac as she continued to attack me. I ducked under one of her attacks and released the kinetic energy into her stomach from my left palm.

She skyrocketed up, going into the orange zone for her Aura and spun in the air, adjusting her orientation. I drew Falx Gladius and took pot shots at her, but they were all blocked by her gauntlets. I switched to scythe mode to finish her. She landed gracefully on one knee and reloaded her gauntlets. We stood off once again and I ran straight at her.

At the last second I switched my momentum backwards, narrowly missing a punch from Yang. I reverse my momentum again and slash at her, bringing her down to red, eliminating her.

"Grey, is the winner." Ms. Goodwitch said unenthusiastically. I extended my hand towards Yang for a handshake. "Good fight Yang, nearly had me there when your eyes got red."

"You too Grey." She said smiling and accepting my hand shake, crushing it. I caressed my sore hand as I recovered from Yang's handshake and the end of school bell sounded. After the crowd cleared, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake came down to talk with us.

"Remind me never to touch your sister's hair Ruby, I almost died there." I say semi-jokingly. Ruby rubbed the back of her neck and laughed nervously.

"So do you guys want to go to Vale? The Bullhead leaves in 10 minutes." Yang says. There was a chorus of sures and why nots and we walked to the Bullhead.

"These weapons are so cool!" Ruby said admiringly of the weapons in the store. I chuckled, jealous of her love of weapons. Blake, Yang, and Weiss had decided to go to the mall, so I obviously went with Ruby since I had never understood why girls loved going to the mall and shopping.

The door opened and several gang members came through packing several guns and swords. I nudged Ruby and pointed. "I think they might rob the place, so get ready." I whisper to her. One of the gang members closed the curtains to the street and another walked to the managers room where the owner presumably was.

There was muffled shouting and a gunshot from within the room. I drew Falx Gladius and signaled Ruby to stay back. I saw him next to the safe, trying to open it, with the manager shot dead next to him. I grabbed him by his jacket like a kitten with my left hand. "What the hell?!" He shouted confused at why his feet were off the ground. _This guy is going to die for killing him._

He continued to struggle as I brought him into the main room where all of the other gang members were. I drew their attention with a gunshot upwards, destroying a ceiling tile. "This is going to be what happens to you, if you ever kill someone." I switched to scythe mode and rested my blade against his neck. "Grey, you can't just kill him!" Ruby yelled at me from behind.

"Those who kill, should be prepared to be killed Ruby. He doesn't deserve to live." I said in disgust of the killer. "Grey, why is it your place to decide who lives and dies? How would that make you any better than him?" She asks me.

"Fine, but he's not getting away scot free. On Earth they used to cut one of your hands off for stealing. I think that's a great deal for killing someone." I release the scythe from his neck and slice his right hand off. _He deserved to die, why did I listen to Ruby. That man probably had family; friends and he will never see them again._

I look behind me and see Ruby covering her mouth in shock while the killer was sobbing while clutching his stump of a hand and attempting to crawl away. "He's lucky he gets to live after what he just did."

The other gang members ran and I let them. _They didn't kill anyone, and didn't steal anything so they can run, for now_.

"Please, sit down Grey. Tell me what happened." Ozpin says gesturing to a chair in front of his desk. I sit down and explain what happened. "So because that man killed someone, you believed it was your place to decide whether he lived or died?" Professor Ozpin asks me.

"Tell me Professor Ozpin, if someone were to kill one of your students what would you do? Watch the killer walk away free or see justice be done?" I ask him. "I would let the people whose job it is to decide the fates of criminals decide." He answers.

"Fair enough, but what would you do if they walk away free?" I ask him.

"I would trust the judge's decision and accept it and move on." He responds coolly.

"That isn't how I work, the people that are killed have friends, if not family. If those people lose someone valuable, the people that value the killer as a friend or as family should feel the victim's pain, as killing is a selfish act." I say matter of factly.

"Grey, you need to realize that people make mistakes and should not have their entire life based on one. I have made more mistakes than any man, woman, or child on Remnant. If I had been killed for just one of them, who would teach the hunters and huntresses of Vale? Not anyone mistake should decide someone's life Grey." He responds calmly.

"Now get some sleep. You still have more classes tomorrow." He says, dismissing me.

I look over at my clock and it reads 6 :00 AM. Might as well see what my Semblance is today. I reach over to my nightstand and pick up my book. I flip to the page glowing grey and read. _So the Warriors Semblance today huh._ Allows me to create objects using my Aura, and I can regain Aura by killing Grimm. Also have pinpoint accuracy with every weapon I use. Sounds pretty good to me.

I fell asleep again, going off to Dreamland. The grey haired man with glasses was in front of me again. "Ah, Grey! So how do you like your new arrangement?" He asks me smiling. "It's pretty cool, but who are you anyway?" He loses his smile and looks sad for a second. "That's not important right now; just remember that Fred is getting stronger. You need to fight him eventually."

I woke up and looked at the clock for the second time today. It read 8:00. Slightly better time, I need breakfast anyway. I got dressed and went to the dining hall to eat. I went into one of the lunch lines and got eggs, a bagel, and coffee. It had been a staple breakfast that I'd had for years and had not changed it.

I sat down and ate my food. A few tables over, team CRDL was pulling on a Bunny Fanus' ears. Let's see how you like your ears being pulled buddy. I walked over and tapped Cardin on the shoulder, making him turn. "Hi Cardin, remember me, Grey? The guy that beat your team 1V4? Well I don't appreciate what you're doing here," I say gesturing to the girl, "So I'm going to see how you like YOUR ears being pulled." I said, smiling maniacally.

A look of concern passed his face and then anger. He tried to push me away and I grabbed both his arms in my right hand. His teammates started to back up and I reached and pulled Cardins left ear, hard. He started screaming like a little girl so I held on for a few more seconds, and then when I decided he had enough I let go of his ears and hands.

He clutched his ear while running out of the dining hall with the rest of his team. Justice has been served today. I thought half joking. "T-thank you." The girl said nervously. "Anytime, and what's your name by the way?" I ask her.

"V-velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." She answers with.

"Well if those guys ever give you grief, just let me know and I'll take care of it." I say, walking back to my breakfast.

I had History of Remnant with Dr. Oobleck after breakfast and having nothing better to do, walked outside to try out my semblance. I ended up in the court yard next to the main lecture hall where my first class was. I created a short sword and my Aura dropped to 90%. I swung it experimentally and found that it was perfectly balanced.

I absorbed it and my Aura went back up to 100%. I thought for a minute and created a throwing knife, dropping me to 95%. I spotted a fly crawling lazily over a tree and threw the knife at it. It not only hit the tree, but it also impaled the fly on it, twitching.

I walked over to it, and absorbed it, walking over to my next class.

**A/N: Should be longer chapters now, chapter 6 was so short because of time constraints and shouldn't happen again. Anyway, make sure to leave a review below so I can improve my writing. Still need an editor, if anyone feels up to it.**


	8. Chapter 8 D equals M over V

**A/N: I now have a laptop, thank god. It's not fun to do even just 3k words on mobile. I nearly killed myself. Anyway, this is the next chapter so enjoy. I do not own RWBY.**

I walked to my next class in the main hall with Dr. Oobleck. _So I wonder what else I can do with this Semblance._I created a small rock dropping to 98% Aura and I weighed it. _So what are the actual rules for the Aura usage of the Semblance? Does it base it on mass, volume, or density?_I absorbed the rock and tried to create another rock the weight of a brick in my hand, but the same size. This time my Aura dropped to 92% instead of 98% and I absorbed the heavy rock. _So it's based off of density, meaning that I can create something that's incredibly large, and not very dense. Or I can create something that's incredibly dense and very small._

I arrived at Dr. Oobleck's class early and took my seat. I created a paper airplane taking my Aura down to 99% and threw it. It sailed across the entire lecture hall, did several twirls, and then landed at my desk leaning on its left wing. _That's actually pretty cool._ I absorbed it and created an R/C helicopter, complete with remote control and it brought my Aura down to 60%. I tested it out and it flew perfectly without even needing to adjust the trim. I flew it back to me and recycled the remote and helicopter.

The bell rung and the rest of the class arrived, along with Dr. Oobleck appearing with a burst of speed in front of his desk that was stacked with papers and several coffee cups. "So, class, why did General Lazarus fail so miserably in his attempt to ambush the Faunus at night and end the war? Anyone?" Dr. Oobleck asked the class. _Alright, I'm done. Nap time._I lay my head on my end of the desk and sleep.

The bell rung and Dr. Oobleck dismissed the class. I walked out with the stream of students, looking for my team so I could find out what I slept through during the class. I found Weiss talking to Blake and saw them both arguing about something. Blake stalked away and I followed her. _I am not going to ask Weiss what I missed in class, she would probably just call me a dolt and walk away haughtily. At least with Blake I have a chance of actually finding out what Dr. Oobleck lectured us on. Also, why does she always wear that bow? I wonder…_

"Hey, Blake! Can I ask you something?" I asked Blake attempting to catch up to her through an empty hallway. "I slept through class, did I miss anything important?" She turns to face me, "You didn't miss anything except for Jaune and Cardin getting in trouble. In case you didn't know the Faunus won the battle because of night vision." She said, summarizing the class for me. "Also by the way Blake, are you a Faunus?" I ask her casually.

There was silence. "No I'm not, what are you, insane Grey? Where'd you get that idea?" she replied laughing. I sigh, make an Auric rock and throw it at the middle of her bow on top of her head. Blake looks stunned for a second and then her face turned to anger as she realized her black kitty cat ears were exposed. "Don't lie to me Blake, we're teammates. Why hide it anyway? It's not like any of the team would care." I say, trying to convince her to reveal her true identity to our team.

"Grey, you know the racism against Faunus right?" She asks me in a deflated tone. I nod, remembering the mornings encounter with Cardin. "Well I used to be part of the White fang." She said casually. "What's wrong with that?" I ask, curious. _I thought they were some kind of peace group that wanted equal rights for Faunus._She looked surprised and said, "You do know the White Fang do strikes on corporations like the Schnee dust company, right?"

"No, I always thought they were a peaceful organization. I didn't know that they actually had organized strikes on companies." I say grimly. "But you aren't part of it anymore, right?" She nods in response and continues, "I left after it got… too violent for me. I believed, and still do that Faunus can have equal rights without all this violence that the White Fang does. It did used to be peaceful, but our original leader stepped down, and a new one replaced him with new ideals. The sad part is, it was working. We were getting treated equally, but not out of respect, out of fear."

"Okay." I said simply, walking to my dorm. Blake ran up behind me, "That's it!? No questions? No nothing?!" she said in disbelief. "Unless you killed someone, which I highly doubt since you did since you said you hated violence, I don't care all that much. You obviously changed your ways and stopped helping the White Fang shortly after they turned into a violent organization. I'm pretty sure that you came to Beacon to defend Vale from the monsters of Grimm or repent for your actions in the White Fang. Unless you killed someone, again I don't care."

She locked shocked almost, and I continued to my dorm to take a nap while whistling Red like Roses by Jeff Williams. I flopped on my bed and set my alarm for 2:00 PM since my class started at 2:10 and I knew that Combat Training wasn't very far away from my dorm. I woke up to the sound of the alarm and jogged to Combat Training.

"This will be the final day in which we have randomized duels. After this you will all be participating in the Beacon First year Tournament, the three top winners of which will go to the Vytal tournament, where the top students from all over Remnant will compete for the title of Champion of Remnant." Ms. Goodwitch explained to us. _Fred is still on Remnant, so there's a chance he might come there since everyone there will be the best of the best on this world. If he does come, I don't care what Ozpin said, I will kill him on sight._

The two wheels of random names appeared again. _Watch me get called again, I bet one million Lien that I'm going to go again._The wheels stopped on mine and Ruby's names. _I was able to beat her relatively easily last time, but I don't know if I can without my Aura Thief Semblance._

Me and Ruby walked down to opposite sides of the arena and drew our weapons respectively. _She doesn't know what my Semblance is today, so I can use that as a surprise. I'll wait until I really need it._ "Begin!" Ms. Goodwitch said starting the match. Ruby flew towards me with her speed Semblance, and I managed to barely block her scythe with my gauntleted left hand and sword.

I tried to grab her scythe, but she had been expecting it and shot, knocking me back and my weapon to the edge of the arena. _Wow, that was actually pathetic on my part._She swung her scythe at me and I managed to catch it with both of my hands. _Just one second Ruby. Let me help you with that._I created the densest rope I could imagine around Ruby's blade and created it, plummeting her scythe's blade to the ground and my aura down to 11%. _I have got to stop getting so close to the freaking red zone._ "Unfair! I didn't know he could do that!" Ruby said half-heartedly. I ran full speed and picked up my sword, turning to see Ruby making progress on cutting my Auric rope.

I pointed my sword behind me and shot, throwing me forward with the recoil towards Ruby. I threw my sword at her while still being propelled and it was a direct hit, bringing her Aura down to the yellow zone and bouncing off her onto the ground. I touched my ropes on her scythe and I shot back up to 100% from the absorption. I picked up my sword and Ruby used her semblance to pick up her weapon as well. She has a serious look on her face and she reloaded her ammo with a magazine that has a cross on it. _When someone changes their ammo type, it also never ends well for the receiving end._

She brought her behind her in preparation for the attack, and I switched to my own scythe, holding it behind myself. She launched herself at me at astonishing speed using the recoil from her scythe. _As if she wasn't fast enough, she had to use ammo that made her even faster, wonderful._I blocked her with my scythe and was pushed farther and farther to the edge of the arena with Ruby's special ammo. I messed up and my defense was broken, nearly knocking my scythe out of my hand with the sheer force of the recoil from her weapon.

_I'm going to get hit, if it doesn't take me out instantly I will most certainly get eliminated on the next one. I need to capitalize on when she hits me and hope that I can counterattack and take her out before she can hit me again._ Ruby slashed at me cutting my Aura down to 20%, but leaving herself open like I had hoped. I dropped my scythe to the ground and grabbed her scythe with both hands by the blade, ripping it from her hold.

I pointed the end of the scythe at her. "Surrender." I say sternly. "I still don't think what you've done is fair, but I surrender."

"Grey, is yet again, the winner." Ms. Goodwitch said even more monotone than she had the last time if it was possible. "Do we have any challengers for Grey?" Yang instantly raised her hand, "I do. He deserves to pay for beating my little sister!" she yelled while pointing at me. _That is the most cliché thing I have ever seen._ I handed Ruby her scythe back and she walked to the rest of our team while I picked up and sheathed Falx Gladius. "Alright Yang, my Grey Celica and Semblance vs your Ember Celica your Semblance, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." she responds, grinning evilly.

We faced each other at opposing sides of the arena. We both cocked our Shot Gauntlets and waited for the okay to fight from Ms. Goodwitch. "Begin!" She said loudly, starting the duel. _I cannot touch her hair, under any circumstances. I will almost certainly lose in a 1v1 battle without an OP Semblance against her._

We circled around one other and Yang made the first move. She shot a round from her Shot Gauntlets and I dodged to the left to avoid it, moving closer to her since mine were based on a spread shell, instead of a slug like shell that she used. She started to shoot more rapidly at me and I continued to evade her shots until she hit the ground beneath my feet, and bringing me down to 80% of my Aura. I rolled to the right to evade another shot and a small explosion appeared where my head had been only a second earlier.

I ran up to her, weaving between the shots and threw a punch at her stomach. She grabbed my left fist and I shot, bringing her aura down to 90% and causing her to stumble. I threw flurry after flurry of punches at her while shooting, constantly knocking her off balance and bringing her down to 30%. _Looks like I might- oh shi-_ and I saw a solitary, flying golden strand of hair. I knew the incoming storm was about to happen and I backed up several feet. "You… MONSTER!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. _I don't think I've ever seen someone get so worked up about hair before, and in such a cliché way._ She threw one attack at me with her right hand and it brought me down to 40%, and shot bringing me down to 30%.

_Time to use my semblance, or else I will lose this._I turn and run full speed away from her, trying to think of a plan while she chased. _Alright, so I know that she eventually loses Super Saiyan mode, but even after that she's still going to hit pretty hard with her Semblance that makes her stronger when she's low on Aura. I could make some kind of weapon, although just two hits from her Shot Gauntlets could eliminate me._I laugh, realizing the answer. I bring myself to 11% of my aura, making a Spartan Laser and putting a bead on her.

She stopped, looking confused while the humming noise from the Laser increased and charged. Yang realized her mistake at the last second, but it was too late. The laser fired hitting her in the chest and bringing her down to the red zone. "Grey, once again is the winner." She said with the enthusiasm of a robot.

We all went to a restaurant in Vale called The Cafe to discuss the duels earlier and the two upcoming tournaments.

"So Ruby, near the end of our fight you changed your ammo to one that had a cross on it. What's the difference?" I ask her out of curiosity.

"Well for Crescent Rose it has two types of ammo, regular and Cross, the one you were just talking about. The regular is for everyday use and is pretty much just a common dust bullet. The cross ammo however uses a special type of ammo that my Uncle Qrow showed me that works wonders for scythes. I use it on enemies that are giving me a hard time, or if there's a ton of them." Ruby answered extensively.

"So basically, Cross ammo is better, but harder to make?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

We all talked for a while after and went on the Bullhead back to Beacon. I immediately fell asleep on my bed after lying down, not even bothering to change my clothes.

Someone shook me awake and I turned over to look to see who it was. Blake was standing beside my bed illuminated by the moonlight coming in through my window and I asked, "What Blake? I'm trying to sleep over here in case you haven't noticed." She hesitated for a second and said, "I need your help taking care of the White Fang at a place where I found they're hiding out. I found them in the forest next to Beacon under our noses only a few miles away." I look over to the clock and see that it reads 12:00 A.M. "One second, need to check something." I pulled my journal off the nightstand and looked to see what the semblance was. "Oh ho ho, I got a cool one today." I said in awe.

Blake looked at me confused and I explained how my Semblance changed every day. "So that's why your Semblance was different during the fights with Yang and Ruby. I did seem to remember you doing different things like teleporting, and redirecting momentum." I nod and continue. "This is by far, the coolest Semblance I made. It's not the strongest, but it can get pretty insane in the right hands, and these are." I say holding mine up. "Well what is it?"

"The Semblance of Gravity, it allows the user to change gravity at will. Although the problem is that it uses an insane amount of Aura, although the users have an incredibly high regeneration of Aura to compensate."

"Cool, so are you in?" I nod, and she opens the window to the outside, letting in a breeze. Just stick to me, and we'll find it easily enough. She jumps out the window to a tree branch and I climb out the window, shutting it as I balance on the ledge next to my window. She signals to me to hurry up and I change gravity to jump to tree branch to tree branch, following her to the heart of the forest.

We end up on a tree next to a semi hidden fort with two White Fang soldiers guarding the outside of the base.

**A/N: Alright, done for the day, going to sleep now. Please remember to leave a review if you think I should change something or the like.**


	9. Chapter 9 Blake

**A/N: Took me a while to make this chapter due to homework. I had planned to finish it three days ago, but homework has to trump everything. Anyway, make sure to leave a review saying how I can improve my writing, or if you think I should change something.**

The guards in front of the White Fang base looked strange, even from where I'm standing in this tree, I can see that they looked odd. "Hey Blake, do those guys look odd to you?" I ask her.

"They do look… I'm not sure why though." She replied as confused as I was. "My Semblance isn't the sneakiest, so you might want to handle them. Kill or incapacitate them, since you were in the White Fang before they were violent." She nods and climbs down the tree to sneak up behind them. She took them out easily with the blade of her Gambol's Shroud, killing them out. _Interesting, she killed them even though she said she didn't like violence. I'll have to ask her why later._

I jumped down and reduced gravity, falling to the ground silently. Blake put the two guards into a pile away in the woods so that no one put out an alert if they saw the bodies. I walked to where Blake was standing, in front of the camouflaged wooden gate the two guards had been. "It looks almost like it has to be opened from the inside, is there anything you can do with your Semblance?" She asks me. I size up the gate. _Well I could reduce gravity and maybe be able to pick it up, but I'm not sure that would work anyway since it apparently has to be opened from the inside. Well I could always increase gravity to crush the gate, although that might create some noise._ I sigh, knowing that we would have to go loud.

"Blake, you might want to stand back a little, this is going to probably get some guards on us as well so be prepared." I say to Blake, putting my right hand in front of me dramatically. She backed up behind and to the left of me, and I ball my fist and crush the gate into a small wooden golf ball. A sonic boom sounded in front of me and I was thrown to the ground. _I didn't think it would create that much noise, maybe just the sound of a car alarm, not a freaking sonic boom. _An alarm sounded within the compound and I got up next to Blake, readying Falx Gladius. The alarm stopped abruptly. _What? Why did that happen? _I lowered my sword and looked at Blake.

"Why the hell did the alarm stop? They definitely heard us." I said wondering why the alarm was stopped. Blake shrugs and we both move forward through the gate cautiously. Inside there were no guards rushing at us, and even after 5 minutes of searching found not a living soul. "Where did they all go? There's no way that they just left, even if a couple deserted I would think some would stay to follow orders." I pull a door back and open it. _Well that explains it._

I look inside the room and saw what were at least two or three dozen bodies in a pile, all of which appeared to be from the White Fang. On top of all the bodies was Fred. My heart stopped for a second. _How the hell is he here?_ "Well it certainly took you long enough Grey, I don't HOW you didn't come here sooner. Do you know how hard it is to control three people at the same time? It's nearly impossible if you don't have power like me, and I even had to keep the other two to the basic necessities." _Three people? But there were only two guards outsi-_ My vision swam and I saw red spots since Blake had hit me with the sheathe of Gambol's Shroud.

I rolled to the left and the blade of Gambol's shroud came down this time, creating sparks on the floor. _He's controlling Blake? That's actually pretty smart of him. I wasn't suspicious of her since I've only known her for a couple days. No mind-controller can ever truly replicate a person, that's the disadvantage of the Semblance._

Blake charged at me and I used my Semblance to trap her against the wall where we had come in from, spreading her in a Starfish like way with her arms against her side. I looked back to Fred and saw him with a huge grin on his face. "You know Grey old buddy, the wonderful thing about this place is that there are SO many more people with Semblances than back on Earth. I just keep getting new ones every day; it's like taking candy from a baby's mouth."

He jumped down from the pile and readied a weapon I had not seen before. _It looks like a shotgun, but almost like a halberd as well. What a strange combination of weapons, usually people get some kind of middle ground with a melee bladed weapon, and a ranged gun. _He appeared next to me, slicing at my left side with his halberd. I blocked the weapon with Grey Celica and he laughed. "You seriously think that you can stop ME? Well then you have another thing coming Grey." He pressed a button and the weapon locked onto my hand, trapping it inside the blade of the halberd. The blade collapsed onto my hand, cutting my hand from the wrist up off.

"Grey, sorry to interrupt you right now, but this is going to be a terrible fight in the situation you're in. You just lost your left hand, and are going against a crazy psychopath. This is not going to be entertaining by any means." Said the Grey haired man. I was sitting in the study, in the chair that I had been in last time. He made the motion of throwing a ball and a small holographic screen appeared above his hand, showing me dying at Fred's hands brutally while he was laughing. He closed the window and sighed. "Grey, I think it's time you know who I am." He said almost downcast. _Took a while didn't you?_

"You see, I'm the god of the machine, or to use fancy words, Deus ex machina." I frown, "Isn't that a plot device that writers use to save themselves so that they can end the story in an easy way?" He laughed heartily, "No Grey, I am literally the god of the machine. I decide when stories end and how, fictional and real."

"Then why are you in my dreamland?" I ask flabbergasted.

"Well you see, the higher up gods don't like me, so they chose you as my host in a way. Haven't you ever wondered how you got your powers? Well that was me. You took my powers to decide how the story ends, but you stretched the limits of the power too far, and the other gods stopped me after you created Semblances on Earth, which is the reason that you couldn't kill Fred then and there like you had in your book. It wouldn't have been entertaining to me either, so you couldn't have killed him there even if you wanted to."

"So you're telling me that the reason that dozens of people died, including my family, was because it wasn't entertaining?!" I ask him angrily. He thought for a second and then nodded. "So what's to stop me from killing you now? You're the one that caused this whole mess. If I hadn't had your power I wouldn't have accidentally created Semblances and none of this would've happened."

He sighed yet again, "That's where you're wrong Grey, you actually would have died without my intervention. I saw justice in you, even before your family was killed and that was the reason that I chose you. Those gang members that you killed would've killed you had you not hosted me." _Crap, he's right. I do owe him if that would've killed me._

"Fine, I won't kill you since you apparently saved me then. If I find out you're lying, I will not hesitate to try and kill you."

"So we're on good terms now are we Grey? Good, if you had tried to kill me I would've had to end the story earlier than I liked, and this one is just getting started." He said with a smile.

"Wait, what are you going to do anyway? I just had my left hand cut off against the most powerful user of the Power Semblance that I know of."

"Well I am the god of the machine, am I not? So I'll make this interesting. I'm going to let you have every power in your journal and give you back your left hand, but you have to accept a deal from me. After you kill Fred, I get to have your body."

"No." I said simply. He was taken aback at my response.

"Surely you want to take the offer? You have an incredibly low chance of winning this fight especially after you lost your left hand."

"No." I say again, this time louder.

"Fine, I would've liked to have your body as it gets annoying to stay in this head of yours all the time, but the offer still stands if you want to accept it."

My left hand fell to the ground, along with the left part of Grey Celica on it. _That… Really… Hurts…_ I kneel to the ground and cover my hand, dropping my sword. _I will not lose now, I will not die to the man that killed my family._ I stuck the stump of my hand inside my shirt and picked up my sword, rising slowly. "Oh? I thought you might give up after losing your hand, but I guess this isn't my lucky day." I smirk, "Yeah, it really isn't." I run to the door, sliding through it.

Fred's halberd fires at me, shooting off a few of my hairs as I continue to slide. _We ran straight from Beacon to here, so I really hope this works or else I am going to become pancake batter._ Fred runs through the door, swinging his weapon at me. I roll to the left and stand up, running back the way we came. I look back and see him gaining on me. I try crushing him with gravity and nothing happens. _Not surprising, he probably got the Self Null Semblance from some idiot thinking he's invincible, meaning that no Semblance powers can hurt him._

I was on the home stretch for getting out of the base and Fred appeared in front of me, with his halberd pointed at my stomach. I narrowly dodged it, cutting my stomach slightly but leaving me unharmed otherwise. _Time to test the limits of this Semblance! _I jumped, throwing my feet out in front of me and changed gravity to be horizontal. I flew out of the base and changed my gravity upwards once I was out, taking my Aura down to 0%. I continued to fly up, high enough to see Beacon. I looked below me and Fred was a small dot in the distance, standing on the ground waving his halberd single handedly at me wildly.

I redirected gravity to be in the direction of Beacon, and I clutched the stump of my left hand as I flew. _Well that could've been much worse than it could've been considering._

I woke up in a white bed, with Ruby sleeping next to me on a chair. I looked down at my left hand, or lack thereof and saw a stump covered by a bandage. I pulled my stump up examining it. _So my left hand is gone, and I don't know where Blake is since she's probably still under Fred's control, so that sucks. _Professor Ozpin walked into my small enclosure in the medical bay, waking Ruby up. "Ah, Mr. Grey, how are you feeling now that you've lost your left hand?" Ozpin said, using his cane to point at my lack of a hand.

"Well it certainly doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but that's probably because you guys pumped me full of drugs." I said jokingly. Ruby laughed and stifled it shortly after coughing.

"Very funny Mr. Grey, but we have more pressing matters. We searched for Ms. Belladonna and she, nor the man you call Fred was at the White Fang base you and Ms. Belladonna raided. I did however see that amalgamation of bodies that he made of the White Fang. I thought that you may have been exaggerating slightly in your stories, but I now see that you may have not exaggerated enough just how insane this man is." He says, leaning to his right on his cane.

"Even on Earth before I created semblances, he was always a little off. The Power Semblance sent him over the edge into a full homicidal maniac. Worst part is he's incredibly smart. He got 100s on every single test he got, and had A's in every single class. He's incredibly manipulative. He played with his victims before he killed them, and they almost always died in fear." I say sadly, remembering how most of my family had died.

It was silent for a minute and then Ruby asked Professor Ozpin, "So we're going to look for Blake, right Professor Ozpin?" Professor Ozpin sighed and rubbed his head, "We can try Ruby, although I'm not entirely sure where to look for Fred and Ms. Belladonna. Anyway, we'll deal with it tomorrow. Right now you should get some sleep Grey, and you should too since you have classes tomorrow." He walked out of the enclosure and Ruby looked at me with sadness on her face.

"Well, good night Grey. Sleep tight." She got up and left for her dorm to go to bed. I turned to my side to sleep and saw my journal right in front of me. _I guess one of them dropped it off or something. Weird. _I picked it up and saw it was glowing. I reached out my left hand to try and grab it, and laughed, prodding the book with my stump. I propped myself up on my elbows and used my right hand to grab it. It stopped glowing as soon as I touched it, and one of the pages started glowing grey. I flipped to it and saw my Semblance for the day since I had apparently been out for almost 24 hours.

**A/N: This is a cliffhanger, albeit a stupid one because I'm trying to figure out what semblance to give Grey next. Anyway, make sure to leave a review.**


	10. Chapter 10 More Blake

**A/N: Haven't posted a chapter in a while, I'll explain why at the bottom. Anyway, make sure to leave a review on what I can do better, fix, etc.**

_Well I guess that Semblance is pretty useful, but it's dangerous if not used correctly. Uses up all of your Aura and makes you incredibly vulnerable for a short amount of time. Even then- _A window to the right of me shattered and Blake flew through, crouching on the ground. I rolled off the bed and grabbed my sword while stumbling forward into a run out of the infirmary. _I would hate to use my Semblance on myself, but I don't want to force that punishment on anyone. _I opened the door and ran through it, slamming it behind me while Blake fired her Gambol's Shroud at me.

_All I need is fifteen seconds, just fifteen and I can stop her. _I saw Ruby down the hallway turning to see the racket we had created and she turned, readying her scythe. "Grey, what happened?!" She asked me with a serious look on her face.

"Stop Blake! Buy me some time, I need to do something." I said running past her. She looked back at me and nodded, turning to face the end of the hallway I had just come from. I reached the end of the hallway and sat down cross legged, facing the fight between Blake and Ruby that had just commenced. I started chanting the summoning words and a black pentagon formed in below me, letting off wisps grey smoke. I started to chant faster as Blake barreled at me with terrible speed. I raised my left arm as she swung the blade of Gambol's Shroud at me while I finished the summoning.

The blade connected on my arm with a loud ringing noise and Blake recoiled slightly. I stood up, looking at the working of my Semblance. _This had better be worth the punishment. _Blake looked undeterred by my new arm, but Ruby behind her looked shocked and didn't move. _My Aura's down to zero, but I should be able to at least stop her for the time being. _I put an outstretched hand towards Blake and closed it. A huge hand appeared around her and imprisoned her within it.

"If you were anyone else Blake, you would be dead for trying to kill me. But I'll make an exception since I know that you're being mind controlled. And Ruby, please get Professor Ozpin up so he can take care of her."

She ran towards the teacher's quarters and I sighed. "Fred, you should know well by now that I will stop at nothing for justice. I hate to do this, but you forced me to Fred. I will kill you." I crushed my hand and the gigantic astral fist closed, spurting out blood and greatly injuring Blake. I unclenched my hand and she fell to the floor with a small pool of blood around her, and with several bones that were almost certainly broken. _That will keep her out for a while, and then Ozpin can decide how to handle her. _She twitched slightly as I sat down and waited for the two to arrive.

"Mr. Grey! This is unacceptable; you do this to your teammates, even if they are being controlled by someone. What you did to Blake was unthinkable, even if you two were not teammates. You are being childish in your attempts to create justice and protect people. You terrified Ruby by cutting of that criminal's arm, and made her cry and sob by seeing what you did to Blake. I'm afraid I'll have to expel you if you continue to act like this." Ozpin said, lecturing me on my actions of late. _The robber deserved it, and by putting Blake out of commission Ruby and the others won't be hurt by Fred through her. It was the best course action since Ozpin almost certainly wouldn't put enough security around her to contain her._

"It was the best choice Professor, now Blake can't be used to harm the rest of my team, or anybody else for quite a while. If I hadn't she almost certainly would have escaped, with or without Fred's help." I said standing up from my chair in front of his desk.

"Grey, it is still not acceptable to do that to your teammate, or anyone. That was too extreme; hurting your teammates is out of the question. If you do that again, I will expel you from Beacon. Understand Mr. Grey?" I sighed and nodded. _I can't tell him that I would kill them if I had to, he would expel me here and now and that would go against our agreement. _"Fine, I won't harm my teammates if they're controlled." I said lying, "However you have to let me search for Fred now, after that I'll return to classes."

"No, you will not search for Fred. Beacon is the safest place you can be right now and what I gather from your last fight, you cannot win without help. Even now you're still recovering from it with Aura." He said pointing to my numerous injuries. "However, I am curious about how you received that grey demonic looking arm, as I am almost certain you had no hand to speak of when you came limped in after your fight with Fred." _It can't hurt to tell him what it is, although I'm not sure if he'll trust me after this. Better to tell him the truth and hope._

"There are several Semblances I added must not have made it into Remnant. Within Remnant most of the Semblances are relatively harmless, or very light in nature like the Semblance of Speed, or the Semblance of Polarity. Going with my theory that some Semblances can simply occur on certain universes, I'm guessing that some of the Semblances that were darker in nature did not 'spawn' so to speak within this universe. This one would almost certainly fall under that category, as it makes the user insane after a few years of use of armaments that the user can create." I said sitting back down.

"The armaments are in theory parts of demons from Hell. Using them more often makes the user more demonic in nature, although they tend to gain more strength as time goes on. Interestingly, the more armaments the person has the slower the demonic insanity gains, I never put a reason in why this was for whatever reason. I also made it so it can't be taken off, it can only be traded with another person. While a user can summon armaments for others and can actually force it on them, they tend to go insane faster than an actual user of the Semblance, possibly because they are slightly demonic in nature." I explained to Ozpin

"You have quite an interesting mind Mr. Grey to create that dark a Semblance, however I am curious about what the other Semblances are, could you please tell me them?" He asked me.

"As for other Semblances, there's the Necromancer, Ghoul, Angel, Devil, and God Semblances that probably don't occur in this universe."

"I can understand the Necromancer, Ghoul, and Devil, but why the Angel and God Semblances?" The professor asked me.

"I got depressed when my family members started dying, I thought of some really dark stuff. The Angel Semblance would be great, if they didn't have to kill good people. They literally get fuel from killing good people. The God Semblance gets even worse because it forces the person to go insane with power, and develop a literal God Complex because of it. You don't want to know what the Devil and Ghoul Semblance have to do."

"That's… strange to say the least. And your earlier compliment about Remnant being a relatively light hearted universe, why would you think that?"

"Well I guess you've never seen Earth, but if you gave me five minutes I could probably bring down every single city. People on Earth with the exception of Semblance users don't have Aura. Meaning when they get shot, they don't have a shield. Guns are much more common because of this and swords are never used. While you guys have admittedly much more cooler weapons than we do, the problem is that you guys only have kiddy weapons compared to us. Where I come from we invented something called the Atomic bomb. It wiped out two entire cities, killing two hundred thousand people in a few short days, and left Radiation to kill even more later. Almost all of them were civilans, and some people argue that there were other ways to finish the war we were fighting at the time." I said getting up out of my chair and pacing back and forth in the room.

"That's not even including some of the weapons that we use now, we have entire divisions of our military dedicated to finding out better ways to kill people. Just as some examples we have things called mines that are made not to kill, but to inure, so that the comrades of the victim would feel obligated to help him and possibly get themselves killed in the process instead of the victim being a martyr and making the other soldiers fight more vengefully. We also have mustard and tear gas which was used to kill and harm soldiers during the war by blinding and choking them. Of course we found countermeasures to it, but against unprepared civilians or military… It's a slaughter. Your universe may have mastered technology, but we mastered war on Earth." I said, stopping my pacing to look at him.

"Compared to us, you guys are using Nerf guns and swords." I finished with, sitting back down. "You simply don't contain the concept of do whatever it takes to win, and that is why Fred is going to kill more people than he very likely already has. He came from earth and learned the exact same things that I did. Take my words as warning, since Beacon would be incredibly easy for him to infiltrate and take over if he wanted to."

"This Earth that you came from, it's really like that?" He asked me, clearly shaken at my rant which showed the gravity of my rant, since he was usually calm and collected.

"Yeah, be glad there are only two people from Earth, or else it might be even worse than it is now."

"Mr. Grey, if this Fred that came with you here could so easily break through our defenses at Beacon, why has he not done so already?" He asked me angrily.

"He likes to play with his victims, and tonight or this morning I guess is proof of that. He sent Blake to mess with our heads since he probably knew that I would disable her to make sure he couldn't use her. The good news out of this is that he has to have eye contact to initially control them, so he can't control other people from Beacon easily. After that, he can control them from a good hundred miles at the very least."

"Good, is there any way to make him release her?"

"No." I said shaking my head. "The only way to make absolutely sure that someone is not being mind controlled is to kill them. Speaking of which, what did you do with Blake?" I asked the Professor.

"She's currently being held in the infirmary, in the insane room with a few guards outside." He said sighing.

"Just make sure that she can't herself or anyone, since Fred will definitely use her for leverage if he feels the need."

I flopped onto my bed after finishing with Ozpin and fell right to sleep.

"Why hello Grey, long time no see!" I shook my head from the terrible joke. _I'll make sure to kill him after we're done here for that pun, who the hell makes that kind of joke when they live in your head? _

"Nice to see you too… and what's your name? I don't think you ever told me."

"It's Desino, since I decide what happens in stories and their endings."

**A/N: Desino means ending in Latin.**

"Alright Desino, so why am I here in dreamland? And you told me something a couple of days ago about how you gave me back half my memories, and that I would have to face someone to get the other half back. Mind telling me who I have to face and why?"

"You'll have to face the overseer, who lurks at the other end of your dreamland. If I were to represent the good of your mind, relatively speaking of course, he would represent the evil. He stays in the basement, and his main job is to make sure that I don't make any of the god's stories end early for personal gain. When I think the most interesting time for you to get your memories back occurs, I'll send you to him." Desino said with a smile.

"And by the way, you're going to have the demonic armaments Semblance for a while. I want to go further along the story with this one before I change it again." I sighed in relief. _Well at least I won't have to worry about what Semblance I'll have next which is nice._

My alarm woke me up, and I begrudgingly slapped it with my demonic arm, cracking the display. I sighed and got dressed for classes. While moving back to get my scroll, I tripped and fell flat on the floor. _What the hell did I trip on?_ I pulled my feet up and saw a fake cast for a left arm. _Well that's convenient. _I picked it up to see if it was signed and Ozpin's signature was on it. _It probably is a good idea to cover it up so I don't raise any questions. _I put the cast on and walked to class.

We had Grimm studies with Professor Port and Ruby kept looking over at me nervously, and where Blake usually sat. _I wish he would stop talking about his youth; it's getting pretty boring now after the 10__th__ story. _Professor Port had also raised a bushy eyebrow when he had seen Blake absent, but hadn't said anything.

After class and we were all leaving, Ruby ran up to me in the throngs of students and stopped in front of me asking me, "Why did you do that to Blake? Even though she was being controlled, did you really need to do that?"

"Yes," I answered, "If I hadn't done that I wouldn't trust Ozpin to secure her well enough to ensure that she doesn't try to kill me or anyone else again. If I hadn't done that, Fred might've tried to release her and get her to help, which wouldn't be hard with the pool of Semblances he has now. I would hope I don't have to do that to anyone else, but I will if I need to."

"B-but she's our teammate! How could you do that?!" Ruby yelled at me with frustration. I got up close to her and whispered in her ear, "Unless you would like your sister, and possibly the rest of your family to die, along with the rest of our team, do not underestimate Fred. Kill him by any means necessary."

I brought my head back and walked to combat training, leaving a stunned Ruby.

"Why doesn't that asshole have to fight? And don't tell me that it's because his arm is broken, I'm pretty sure it's fake and he's just hiding something!" Weiss yelled at me, pointing to my arm. _So she's angry at me for disabling Blake. I can't blame her, but I'll solve this the only way she is probably going to understand._

"Ms. Goodwitch? Permission to duel Weiss?"

"You may Mr. Grey, but only if she accepts." Ms. Goodwitch said grudgingly.

"I accept your challenge Grey! You'll pay for what you did to Blake!"_ I wonder… Nah._

We lined up at our respective spots on the arena, and I readied Falx Gladius.

"I'm giving you a chance to back out Weiss, so you don't look like a fool in front of the entire first year of Beacon."

"Never! Are you trying to make me look like a coward?!" She yelled, pointing her sword at me.

"Okay, just remember I gave you the chance." I said calmly.

"Start!" Ms. Goodwitch said, backing up and sitting on one of the benches close to the arena.

Weiss charged at me and swung her blade up, several feet before me sending out a line of fire at me. I dodged to the right and she charged at me yet again, using glyphs to propel her. She pulled her blade back, and I brought up my sword to parry it, forcing her to land on the ground. I overpowered her and she stumbled a few feet back, looking at me with hatred. _She is REALLY mad about Blake, damn Ruby and her mouth. _She sent a different looking glyph this time at her feet, and it looked like a clock without the face or hands. It glowed yellow for a second, and then she jumped forward like a bullet towards me, swinging madly. _So that glyph makes her faster. She was fast before but this is insane. _I blocked a flurry of attacks, and then one finally hit me on my right arm, bringing my Aura down to 80%.

I blocked the next attack she threw at me, and she slowed down slightly as the effects of her glyph wore off. I blocked wave after wave of attack, being defensive with my handicap of not being able to use my left hand. She started to increase her speed, and she threw a black Semblance under my feet, pulling me down to the ground. She slashed twice at my exposed back, bringing me down 40%, before I could bring up my sword to stop her. My strength waned as I was pinned on my back, and she overpowered me this time and ripped the sword out of my hand.

Time slowed as I saw her bring down the rapier for the final blow on my head. _Am I really going to have to reveal my arm now? Damn you Weiss. _Time returned and I rolled, putting my left arm up to block her sword. I blocked the sword with a metallic clang, and the cast fell off, revealing my arm to the entirety of the spectators. There were a few gasps, and Weiss' eyes widened as she saw it. "W-what is that?"

"Your defeat, try not to pick fights with me. I told you earlier." I stood up and she backed away, eyes still wide. Her face hardened after a minute and she readied her rapier once again. "That doesn't mean anything you freak! You're still going to lose!" I laughed as I picked up my sword. _Weiss is the most cliché person I have ever seen. It's almost like she's some guy from a shonen anime._ I changed my sword to scythe mode and twirled it around, before impaling it into the arena.  
><em>I've always wanted to do this. <em>"So your Semblance makes you faster? Well… My Semblance can do that too. I channeled energy into Falx Gladius and started to twirl it, changing it to a reddish hue approaching Weiss. She backed up slightly and I twirled the scythe faster and faster, and threw it spinning at her. She threw her right hand up and a white glyph appeared, stopping it and throwing it back at me using the glyph. I caught it expertly in my right hand, and thrust my left hand up, throwing up a spectral arm to rake Weiss.

She dodged it and moved in for a counter attack, at my right side which I blocked barely with my sword after transforming it. She switched the hilt of her revolver rapier to its blue setting and ice creeped out of the end of the blade, slowly encasing my sword. I dropped my sword bringing down Weiss with it. She bent over slightly and as she was about to break off the sword, I punched her in the gut, and sent out an arm pushing her backward and onto the ground.

**A/N: From now on, something be italicized and bolded will mean insanity.**

_**Kill her. **__What? Why would I do that? __**She said you were an asshole and a freak, she deserves to die.**__ Not by my standards. __**You have high standards then Grey. **__Yes, I don't take justice lightly. Death is the ultimate price, and there are specific reasons to pay it. I guess this is the insanity talking now, although this is pretty advanced for literally one day of use. _

Weiss' Aura was down to 20% and I pointed my sword at her, and shot, winning the duel.

"Mr. Grey has won the match."

**A/N: Alright, finally done. Couple reasons why it took so long, steam sales, procrastination, and more steam sales. On a serious note, the real reason why it took so long was because of the sheer possibilities that I had with the scenario, I could've made the story end there, I could've killed Blake, and many other things. I'm not going to reveal what my initial ideas for the chapter was, as I might use them in the future but I scrapped about 5 chapters worth of ideas before concluding with this one.**

**Also, I based Grey's left hand (Justice, which I will make Grey name next chapter) off of Nero**

'**s hand from DMC 4 which I got from the huge steam sale, so imagine his hand like that but with a grey tint instead of blue.**

**Anyway, I need someone to bounce ideas off of, and/or edit/beta so if you want to send me a PM.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review, saying how I can improve my writing and/or fix something in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11 The End(?)

**A/N: If anyone has any ideas, feel free to shoot me a PM since I would like to have some feedback on what I'm doing. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Good duel Weiss, better luck next time." I said to her while she propped herself up on her headphones. I walked over to her and sheathed my sword, offering my left hand to help her up. She looked at in disgust, and then grudgingly accepted it after a second.

"I still think you're a freak and an asshole for what you did to Blake. But… I'll give you a chance." She told me, returning her rapier to her hip.

We were in the main dorm of GRWBY, talking.

"So you guys don't end up like Blake did, I'm going to explain what you guys need to do to not become controlled by Fred." I held up my left index finger.

"First, do NOT ever make direct eye contact with him. That is the only easy way for him to gain control over someone. Even just sunglasses will stop him from doing this." I raised my middle finger in addition.

"Second, he can gain control over you if he maintains physical contact, meaning skin to skin for at least half a minute. It's unlikely this will happen, but just try not to get touched by him." I raised my ring finger.

"Third, it is highly likely he will go after you to control you while you're outside out Beacon. If or when it happens, run. You have no chance without me, or at least two other people. While he probably wouldn't kill you, there's no doubt in my mind that he would even blink an eye at torturing you, especially since his weapon specializes in cutting off limbs. Any questions?" I asked, lowering my hand.

"Was it really necessary to hurt Blake that much?" Yang asked me.

"Yes, I think Ozpin is a good man, but he doesn't go nearly far enough with precautions in my opinion. I put her out of commission for quite a long time, meaning that Fred can't use her against us. I'll admit, if Ozpin had better ways of securing her, I would not have done that."

"Will he really go after our family just to get at you?" Ruby asked second.

"Without a shadow of a doubt he will. He likes to play with his victims before he kills them, meaning that he would certainly use family to his advantage. I suggest that you warn your families to lay low for a while, just to be careful."

"How the dust did you get that demonic arm?" Weiss asked at last.

"I have the demonic armaments Semblance, meaning I can summon weapons from Hell." I held up my left hand. "Fred cut off my left hand while we were fighting, and I needed something to fight Blake with. Unfortunately, I must have messed up slightly because it took over my entire arm. Before you ask, yes I can summon them for other people. I highly suggest not getting a demonic armament for several reasons. One, the drawbacks are insane, literally. It will drive you insane in a couple months if you use it often enough. Two, I can't recall it, and the only way to get rid of it is to trade it with someone else. This means that whatever one I gave you would be permanent. Three, it's kind of hard to be conspicuous with it, especially if you have something obvious like an arm."

"Then why did you make one for yourself Grey?" Ruby asked confused.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to beat Blake, especially since I was still healing from the fight with Fred. It probably would have taken at least three of us in my state and I also needed a replacement arm anyway. Better to be able to use my left hand to fight for a while.

"I take it none of you want one?" I looked around at them. There was a chorus of nopes and I shrugged.

"Anyway, you guys still want to help me find Fred, right?" This time they nodded and I walked to my dorm to sleep. "Night guys, we'll search tomorrow." I closed the door behind me and readied for bed. After struggling for a minute, I finished and climbed into bed. _These are the strangest girls I think I have ever met. One of them calls me a freak and an idiot one minute, and then ten minutes later says that she'll work on being my friend after winning a duel against her. _I sighed and flipped through my journal.

Some of the ones that I had created were original and fairly complex. Others were simple but still incredibly powerful. A small percent of them were based on powers that I had seen in movies, video games, and TV shows, and an even smaller percent were just the powers copied down. _I'm almost sad that I won't be able to try any new ones anymore, it was pretty interesting being able to try out the fruits of my labor._ _Although Desino did say that something along the lines of that he might change that back to being random every day. Guess I'll see. _I put back the book, turned off the light, and went off to sleep.

I heard a girl scream. _Shit. _I tore off my covers and ran towards the main dorm, throwing open the door. I was expecting Fred, Blake, or someone from our team being controlled by Fred. What I did not expect was Ozpin, poising a dagger to stab Ruby. I threw out my left arm at him, and summoned a spectral claw around his wrist, holding it.

Ruby was illuminated by the moonlight, looking half scared to death by him. He looked back at me, and he had a crazy glint in his eye.

"Well Grey my boy, thanks for telling me more about that Mind control Semblance, I obviously knew that I could control people by looking into their eyes but I never knew that I could do it by touch. Thank you for that, I'm grateful. And that whole spiel about how "we are the masters of war" was so touching. I almost wanted to give you an Oscar for that, but oh well."

"How long have you controlled Ozpin Fred?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"Oh… Ever since you came here, you never thought it was odd that he randomly invited you to come to his school? What an idiot. Also, I was never on another continent. I have no idea where you got that from. I arrived at the same place you did. I didn't want to kill you while you were asleep because that wouldn't be any fun. And by the way, I rigged Ozpin to blow in 10 seconds. I'll give you guys time to say your goodbyes." Ozpin ripped his shirt open, revealing a large bomb strapped to his chest. A large counter appeared on it counting down from 10.

9

I released my grasp on his arm.

8

I punched the wall.

7

I punched the wall again.

6

I punched the wall, finally breaking it open.

5

I grab Ozpin's entire body with my demonic spectral hand.

4

I run to the hole I created, carrying Ozpin in it.

3

I reach the edge of the hole.

2

I throw him out of the hole with all my might.

1

He sails out into the open air.

0

A huge explosion hits the building, shattering glass and knocking me down. There was a stunned silence for a minute as my team fully realized what had just happened.

"Did you just… Kill Professor Ozpin?" Yang asked me. I nodded, panting from the exertion of using my demonic arm.

"It was either that or have us, and a lot of other people die. I liked Ozpin as a person, even if he was just being controlled by Fred. However, I chose the option that was a surefire way of making sure no one else would die."

Ruby started to cry. _She is a very emotional girl; I don't even think she knew him very long._

"Get ready, we're hunting down Fred, tonight." I told them, walking back to my room to get dressed.

"How could we possibly defeat him?! You said so yourself that you lost against him, twice. He would also be expecting us to come right after us seeing…" Weiss trailed off, not wanting to admit that their headmaster had just died. I stopped.

"Unless you would like more people to die, I suggest you get ready." I told them, walking into my room.

I put on my regular school clothes, and then sat down on the bed, thinking. _No one else is going to die by his hand. I will end him. I didn't want to completely encase myself in demonic armaments, but I don't want to take any chances._ I sighed and sat cross legged on the ground. I started to summon a full suit of demonic armor. Black pentagons appeared all over my body as I continued the chant, accelerating until I uttered the final word, completing it.

The first thing I noticed was that my vision looked… different. I walked to the bathroom, examining my body. My right hand now mirrored my left in appearance, and my legs looked similar. I turned on the light in the bathroom. _Jesus Christ, I said that the person would look demonic, not like a freaking monster. _While my face was unchanged, I had a grey helmet covering my head hat allowed me to see out of it with a visor over my eyes. The effect was completed with my eyes now having grey pupils, instead of my normal green ones.

_**Do you like what we did Grey? Now you can deal out even more justice by scaring people. **__Shut up insanity, I don't need anything from you right now. We'll deal with this later, if there is a later._

I turned to walk out of the bathroom and realized that I could see certain things highlighted through the walls, like my journal and the rest of my team getting ready for our hunt. I also saw team JNPR across the hallway, still sound asleep. _They slept through THAT?! Is everyone here a heavy sleeper? Although it is a little weird that no one was alarmed that a gigantic explosion happened outside the building, destroying several windows. Oh well. _I picked up half of my Grey Celica in one hand. _I guess I don't really need this anymore, I'm almost sad to see this go._ I picked up my journal and pocketed it for safe keeping.

I finally strapped my sword to my back, and walked through the door to group with my teammates.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked them. They all nodded nervously and we left Beacon, possibly for the last time.

"Where are we going anyway? Yang asked me as we ran towards the White Fang base where I had encountered Fred.

"We're going back to the place that I fought with Fred at. I'm pretty sure he'll be there since it's the closest place to Beacon where he could base his operations."

"And you aren't worried about traps you idiot?" Weiss asked me.

"In case you didn't notice, I have new demonic armaments." I said pointing to my helmet. "This allows me to have X-Ray vision, so we don't really need to worry about that."

"What's an X-Ray?" Ruby asked me, nervous about what we were about to do.

"Oh, I guess Remnant doesn't have them. Basically, it allows you to look through objects and see the contents of something, like the human body."

"That sounds cool!" Yang said lightheartedly. _How can she act so energetic, even after someone she knew just died?_ Ruby stayed silent.

"It's mostly used to find out what's wrong with someone, although it has other uses. Anyway, let's get back at the task at hand. You two," I said pointing to Ruby and Weiss. "Need to wear the extra sunglasses that Yang had. I can't have more people being controlled." They put on their sunglasses, and we slowed down as we approached the base.

"Remember, we have no idea what Semblances he has, so be on your toes. I'll try and call it out if I see one that he's using." We stopped as we looked at the dark base.

"Why is there a wooden golfball there?" Weiss asked.

"That's my work, I had to crumple the door to get me and Blake inside."

"How the dust did you do that?"

"Gravity." I said simply and walked inside, scanned for traps. Weiss didn't inquire further as we moved farther into the base. Strangely, there were no traps even after several minutes of walking and scanning the base. My team was strangely quiet, but I paid it no heed since I was intent on making sure there were no traps.

"It's weird, even if he wasn't here he probably would've booby trapped it. Strange that he didn't."

"Yes, I wholeheartedly agree Grey, that IS strange isn't it." A voice said behind me. _Fuu-_ I felt a halberd slash my back, hitting my demonic armor and damaging it slightly along with my Aura. I fell forward slightly from the impact and spun around to see who had hit me. Fred was standing behind me, with his face twisted into a confused smile.

My teammates were all dead on the floor, with various parts of their body cut off. _No way I couldn't have heard that, unless he has the Silence Semblance. But even then I would've seen him doing it while I was scanning right?_

"You look like a monster Grey, how ironic! You became a monster JUST to defeat me? I'm touched." He said, bringing back his halberd to slash me again. _Not this time buddy. _I used both of my arms, and created a cage out of the demonic hands. I crushed my hands together as if I was squeezing a stress ball and blood shot out between the cracks of the hands, pooling in a small area as I continued to squeeze.

"You piece of shit! You killed my family, numerous other people on Earth and Remenant, my headmaster at Beacon, and now my teammates! You will die!" I yelled into the cage. I tightened my grip even more, sending out even more blood. _**Yesssss. Kill him. **__I will, but out of justice, not because I'm going insane. _I clamped down one last time, most likely crushing his bones to dust. I released my demonic hands, panting.

Fred's body was contorted to say the least, with limbs facing all the wrong directions and with his face twisted into a maniac smile. _I'm going to make sure this time. _I approached Fred, and drew Falx Gladius.

"Now, pay for your sins." I switched to scythe mode, cutting off his head and rolling it a few feet before stopping. I rested the blade against his chest and used a recoil increased swing to cut him in half.

I fell to my knees and started to sob for my teammates that had just died, and as the realization dawned on me that no one else would die by his hand.

That was at least, before the bomb went off that Fred had placed.

Desino sighed. "Well I guess this is as good a time as any to send you to the Overseer. Send him my regards."

I appeared inside a basement. It was slightly gloomy and there was a man chained to the center of it. He was non-descript, as there is literally no way to describe him. He kept changing who he looked like. _So this is the overseer. _"So I'm supposed to talk to you about the other half of my memories. Can I have them back or do I have to fight you or something."

"Why would you fight me? I'm chained her and I can't even move. I'll give you back your memories, just come here." He said in a British accent. _Well I was not expecting that._

"Well how do I know that you won't just hurt me if I come near you?" I asked him suspiciously. He smiled and answered, "You don't, but let's put it this way, I don't want to become nothing anytime soon so you won't die."

"That's kind of anti-climactic, but fine." I walked toward him and stood in front of him.

"Now this might hurt a little bit…" He said trailing off and putting an index finger on my forehead. My forehead felt as if it was going to explode and I fell to my knees yet for the second time today, grabbing my head.

I saw flickerings of memories, but there was something strange about them. They all had the same generic line of memories, all very similar to the events of late that had happened while I was on Remnant. It was the way they all ended however, that was the strange part.

They all ended with me and my team dying. I saw it happening over and over again with me making a deal with Desino to reset time to the night that I met Ruby at the dust shop. They had us getting killed different ways. In one of them, we died from a bomb that he had planted in Beacon. In another he had gassed us, leaving us to choke on the floor. It went on, with the different ways that we had died. I started to cry. _No matter what I do, I can't kill him without dying. Hundreds upon hundreds of attempts, all resulting in me and my team dying. There really is no way to win. Unless…_

"Do you understand now Grey? Do you understand why I gave you those memories? If you do not defeat him, I will cease to exist. Now you seem like a smart kid, and you know that I have to keep Desino in check, or else he's going to mess up everything. Unlike him, I'm chained here. He'll get out when you die. I won't."

"What makes this attempt any different than any of the other ones?" I asked him hopelessly.

"Because, I'm going to tell you a secret. Desino doesn't control your Semblances on Remnant, only on Earth. You can use whatever one you want, he just wants to make you think you can only use whatever one he wants to make it more interesting. Now go and kick his ass Grey, and good luck. And this time you also get to keep your memory." The overseer said, putting his right hand on my shoulder.

I woke up in the forest with a Grimm standing a few feet away from me. I examined myself. _Interesting, so I have Grey Celica, and Falx Gladius without the demon armor. I shouldn't need it for this fight if what the Overseer said was true though._ I stood up and tried to use the Beasts Semblance which allowed me to see in the night and have infrared vision. I saw a small red dot heading towards Vale and I used the Aura Thief Semblance to rapidly teleport towards it.

As I neared, I confirmed it was Fred and he was using his flying Semblance to speed towards Vale. I used the gravity Semblance and crushed the area around him, but to no avail. _So he had the Null Semblance before he came to Remnant, interesting. _He turned his head and looked at me smiling as he continued to fly towards Vale. I teleported in front of him and switched to scythe mode, swinging it to try and cut him in half. He blocked it and changed direction, flying vertically into the air. I followed him with teleports, hacking and slashing at him wildly as I teleported all around him.

He blocked every single one, even the recoil charged ones. I changed it back to sword form, and quickly sheathed it, changing tactics. I opened up my chest to attacks and let him hit me a few times, bringing my aura down. A grey hue appeared around my body as he continued to attack me, and I blocked his halberd with my hand after being brought down to 40% Aura. I wrenched it out of his hands and slashed him with it furiously, decimating his Aura and creating several gashes on his body.

He grunted in pain and dropped like a rock below me. I teleported below him and fired several shots at his stomach, creating more holes in him. He just continued to smile as the gashes I had created seconds ago began to close.

"You're going to have to try harder than that Grey!" He screamed at me. _I need to take his heart out, if he does have the Regeneration Semblance. _I brought back the halberd to slash again and impaled it in his left side. He grinned as I tried to pull it out. _Crap, little too much force there. _He calmly put his left hand on it, and yanked it out from his side and my hands, leaving a gaping hole.

The hole closed as soon as it had been opened, and he switched directions flying horizontally as we were about to hit the ground. _Crap, we're over Vale now, I need to lead him away from here. _I threw a punch at him with Grey Celica on my right hand and it missed his chest by inches. He clamped his weapon down on me to cut off my hand. _Not this time. _I used my kinetic Semblance to reflect all the energy hitting my hand and his weapon clamped, and then broke, sending gears and blades all over Vale.

"Dammit Grey, I really liked that weapon too! It was never even from Remnant either!"

He dropped his now broken weapon and punched me in the stomach, causing me to fall. I saw Ruby outside fighting Torchwick at the dust shop and remembered what had happened on the rooftop. I teleported behind him and took the Red Dust crystal that he would throw at Ruby to try and blow up Ruby, pocketing it and once again followed Fred.

He waited for me, several hundred feet above the city with his fists bared.

"I don't even need that weapon to kill you, I can use my bare hands and take all of those tasty Semblances that I want." He charged at me and I blocked his punch with my bare hands, charging up my kinetic battery slightly. He sent a flurry of punches at me and I blocked them all, rapidly charging my battery.

He stopped for a second and I drew my sword.

"You will die Fred, because this time I know I can win."

"Oh? And what makes you think that Grey?"

"You'll see." I said, slashing his side, creating a huge gash. He laughed and I pulled out the dust crystal, and quickly shoved it inside. He stopped laughing as the wound closed with the crystal inside.

"What did you do?!" He said, scratching at his side.

"Win I think." I said and put my left hand against the spot, and released all of the kinetic energy into it. He began to glow red and I teleported him away from Vale, up and away from it. A huge red explosion appeared over the forest, leaving nothing behind. _It's done, I killed him._

"Oh that last part with the overseer helping you was just brilliant! Well done Grey, excellent story! Now as for our contract, have you already forgotten it?" Desino said with a smile as I sat in the study.

"I know you want to tell me again, just say it."

"Well as you know, it's kind of my job to decide how stories end. However, sometimes I need someone to carry out things in other universes, just to make sure that it all ends well. Your contract entails that you help me finish stories as I see fit, but I will allow you to pick which ones you choose as long as you do whichever ones I ask at that time. Originally the contract was for a few hundred… But you've accepted the contract so many times I would hazard a guess that you would now have to do a few hundred thousand." He said smiling.

"You must be joking, I certainly didn't remember that."

"Winning doesn't always mean a good ending Grey, you of all people should know that. Anyway, you should get started if you ever want to complete your contract."

ENDING OF FRED'S VOLUME

**A/N: Thank you for reading this, sorry the chapter was so long, I didn't want to split it into two since one of them would be very short so I just made this one instead.**

**Thank you to all of those that reviewed, and gave me feedback. I'm sorry that some of the chapter was so awkward, but I needed a way to kill Fred in a way that Grey wouldn't have done in the hundred other possible attempts to kill Fred. Anyway, this Fic is over. If I ever feel like continuing it, I'll make another one since I want to move onto my other ideas now that this Fic is done.**

**As always, please leave feedback in the comments below.**


End file.
